The Other
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: There was one other orphan at Hyakuya Orphanage and she is the same age as Yuichiro and Mikaela. If you want to know what happens to her, please read or don't read it's your choice. I DO NOT OWN Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph.
1. Introduction

No one's P.O.V.

A young girl around the age of six, red-brown hair and green eyes. The director was still speaking to the owner about what they're going to do about her and the other children, and when the girl decided to listening in on them they were talking about how her parents give her up, so they can protect her from not themselves, but their relatives. The owner had said that the parents said that their relatives think she's reincarnation of one of their ancestors that they don't like to talk about. After they got done talking the director then took her to meet the other children in the orphanage. Mikaela then went up to the girl, and asked her to be one of his friends not only because they are the same age, but because she looked lonely and nervous around them.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela Hyakuya, what's your name?" Said the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Sophia and from now on my last name will be the same." The girl said.

"Oh, for what?" Mikaela said tilting his head to look at Sophia.

"Because my mommy and daddy said it's for my own protection, and that it'll be safer for me." She said starting to cry a little and then Mikaela pulled to her to a hug, when she stopped crying she hugged him back and looked up to look in his eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

~Two years later~

Sophia's P.O.V.

It's been two years since I came to Hyakuya Orphanage, we also gained a few more orphans that was either was found on the doorstep, lost their parent in an accident, or they just never knew who their parents were. They mostly saw Mika and I as role models to them, and we would watch over them. Especially at night when they're having nightmares, and they want someone to be with around their age to help them get through it.

When another kid came in, he was the same age as me and Mikaela, and he pretty much tries not get too close to us. The boy had black hair and green eyes, but a darker green than mine. When Mikaela and I went up to him and introduced ourselves to him. His name is Yuuichirou and he too will be having Hyakuya as his last name, for he wants nothing to do with his biological family. He even told us that his mother went suicide, and his father tried to kill him all because they thought he was a demon. When he said that, it felt like what my family would have done to me if I stayed with my parents. Then Mikaela told him about how his parents abused him and then threw him out of a moving vehicle, and I told him about I how was giving up for me own protection, and what for.

After that we became good friends, and the three of us watched over the youngers ones, for we are like older siblings to them. It all changes when some kind of disease wiped out all of the adults leaving behind children thirteen and under alive, and vampires came out of their so called hiding and took all of us children back to their underground city as their livestock. We were giving matching uniforms to wear, but at least they have hoods to help keep us warm when it gets very cold out. We were also given rules to follow,and if we somehow don't follow them, we could be either killed or something else. The place where we are living in is three room apartment one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen where we have our meals. Almost every day we are forced to go and get blood drawn from us through tubes that leads to the vampires that needs blood.


	2. Why?

~Four years later~

We were led to go get our blood taken, and on the way there we have to check in, and I was right behind Mika and Yuu. When we got to the table where we get our blood taken, Yuu was reading a book about vampires, and Mika asked him why he was reading it here in the first place. After Yuu put the book down they then put the needle into our necks which stings no matter how long we have been getting our blood taken. When they got done we barely could walk out of their without feeling dizzy, so we had to sit on some steps in the castle until we have enough strength move, but while we were there we watched over our little brother and sister drawing on the payment.

Then two hooded vampires came in view, and Yuu yelled out to the children and was about to tell them to move out of the way. He was too late, for the hooded vampires stepped on their clenched hands. I ran over to them to look at their hands while soothing them to stop crying, and as for Yuu he tried to attack them and one of them wasn't going to have that decided to try to kill him by hanging over the edge. Mika was trying to stop them by telling them he didn't mean it, and that he is an idiot, but they wouldn't listen and the vampire holding him was about to stab him with his nails.

"Stop, put him down this minute." Said a voice that belonged to no other than, Ferid Bathory, a noble vampire. The hooded vampires let go of Yuu, who landed on the ground.

"Hello, Ferid." Mika said running up to him like a kid getting sweets.

"Why hello, Mika, are you coming over tonight, and are those two coming with you?" Ferid asked looking at me and Yuu, but not after I told the children to go home and to tell Akane put something on their hands. Yuu was going to say something stupid again that would probably get him into trouble, but Mika interrupted him.

"Yuu, is very shy and Sophia thinks she mostly needed with the others." Mika said as fast as he could, so Yuu wouldn't say another word.

"Ah, thats too bad, but that could change later on." Ferid said turning around leaving us behind.

Yuu then took Mika's and my hand started out towards our apartment to the others, and on the way there Yuu kept complaining about Mika shouldn't do give the vampire his blood.

"Yuu, it's okay after Sophia given Ferid some of her blood when some of us became very ill." Mika told Yuu trying to stop him from ranting about it too much.

"I understand Sophia's methods during that time, for you and the younger ones barely could get up since you got sick." Yuu said looking at Mika.

"Yuu, Mika was doing something similar, for he was mostly getting ingredients for our meals as well as getting toys for the younger kids." I said to him in Mika defense.

Yuu then decided to hit Mika lightly on the head and took my hand, and then walked towards the house. I looked behind me and saw Mika went heading back towards the castle, for his little meeting with Ferid, and the only thing I could wish for is that he shouldn't do that alone. I know I given my blood to Ferid once, and that is because Mika and some of the younger children were sick and needed medicine. When Yuu found out he didn't blame me, for it was only to help them get better, but he also didn't forgive me, for I have gaved a vampire my blood.

When we gotten inside the house, I saw Yuu heading up to the roof and I knew he only goes up there to mostly be alone. A few minutes later I saw Akane going up there to get Yuu to tell him it's time for dinner. When they came down Akane put the pot on the table to help ourselves, and she took off the lid and saw that it's curry, which we are happy on seeing and took what we can but left some for the others.

At night, I tried to go to sleep, but Mika still hadn't came home yet and I'm starting to get worried. About five minutes later, he came and I just watched him and Yuu talk about something, then they went down to the kitchen to eat. I ended up following, so that I can talk to them as well.

"As I was saying I gotten these from Ferid's mansion." He said showing us a map and a gun. "This map can lead us out of this city, and the gun Yuu can use to kill the vampires."

"Are you saying that we can escape this place right now?" I asked looking between Mika and Yuu.

"Yep, this map should lead us out of this world." Mika said.

"Heck, we should escape while we have the chance."

"What are you three doing, and Yuu you're finally eating the food I made." Akane said climbing down the ladder.

"We're thinking about escaping from this place and go back up top, and since me, Sophia, and Yuu still have a year left we need to leave now." Mika said looking at Akane. "So do you think we should forget about this world and leave?"

"Yes, I think it's a good idea, I'll go wake up the other children and we can leave now." Akane said and went up to the ladder and yelled enough for the ones sleeping above to hear. "Everyone wake up, we're getting out of here tonight."

The younger children then came down rubbing their eyes with their small hands, and started asking questions about how are we going to get out of here with the vampires patrolling around. We told them that we have to be very sneaky and have to make sure we are not seen by them. We then headed out in the streets and Mika reading the map telling us which way to go, and when vampires are around we would hide, stay quiet, and sometimes held our breath until they are far away.

We were almost towards the exit, which is located in the castle where get our blood taken. We were making sure the close is clear enough for us to get the exit, and when we saw that it is we started walking towards. Right when we got to the open we heard a laugh, and we looked up where it was and saw Ferid looking down at us.

"Ah, is that my map, so not only you all are trying to escape, but you stole my map." Ferid said which caused Mika to look down at the map in horror wondering if it is a fake, which wouldn't surprise me any. "Don't worry it's real, and of course the exit is just ahead of you, but only if any of gets past me."

After that he swept down towards us and I looked around and saw that one of us a taken. In Ferid's arms was Ako, and he dropped and I saw that she was dead. I then took the gun from Yuu before he, but he did told the others to start running towards the exit, while I started shorting at Ferid, but the noble vampire ran towards us he ended up slashing downwards on my back, and he then started running towards the others that are running. Mika and Yuu looked towards me first to see if I was still okay, and then towards the others running towards the exit, but Ferid started killing them one at a time. Yuu yelled out Akane's name before Ferid killed, and Mika took the gun that was on the floor next to me and started running towards Ferid, and Yuu calling out to him not to be an idiot. Yuu then took my arm over his shoulder and I watched as Ferid put his arm through Mika, and Yuu then let go of me, and I was lucky enough not to fall down. Ferid then cut off Mika's arm off and Yuu heading towards the gun that flew with the arm.

I watched as Yuu shot Ferid in the head and Ferid went down, and I then started walking towards Yuu and Mika. When I got to them I tried to help Yuu with Mika, but Mika kept pushing us back telling us to run.

"Yuu, get out of here take Sophia and just get out of here, I won't make it either way." Mika told us and I saw some of the vampire guards heading towards our way and Yuu grabbed my hand and we went through the exit until we reached outside that made us fall into the snow.

When we got to the bottom, I felt my back on fire like but the snow was cooling it down. I then heard footsteps behind us and I turned around with Yuu and saw a man with black hair and purple eyes, and two women; one with light brown hair and brown eyes and the other blue hair and gold eyes.

"Ah, here is the prophecy boy, and look he brought another survivor as well." The man said. "How about you two help us rid the world of vampires?"

"How is this possible, we were told there was no adults alive?" Yuu said standing and started towards the man.

"Not all of us kid, and my name Guren Ichinose by the way." The man said and I trying to stand, but I then felt light headed and then blacked out.

* * *

Yuuichirou's P.O.V.

"Ah." I looked around trying to figure out what made that sound and saw Sophia on the grown, and I ran towards to see what's wrong and remembered that she gotten a injury from Ferid.

"Help her, that noble vampire slashed downwards on her back and now it's bleeding havely." I said to them and Guren nodded to one of the women to come towards us.

When she gotten to us she checked over Sophia and looked towards Guren and nodded her head.

"She'll be fine, but we need to get her to somewhere safe and make sure there is no permanent damages." The woman said. "And my name is Shigure Yukimi."

Guren went up to them and handed Shigure his cloak and told her to put it around the boy and give her's to the girl to help subdue the bleeding. When Shigure put the cloak around me, Guren told me to get on his back so that we can get to safety before the vampires starts coming out to hunt for me and Sophia. Shigure then put her cloak on Sophia and put her on her back as well.

"Sir, I believe these vampires aren't feeding the children well enough, this girl is soo light." She said like she barely carrying anything.

"That's because if we want to something to eat we have to give our blood to get ingredients." I said. "Sophia had to give blood to a noble vampire to get some medicine when some of us so ill that we barely could stand up."

"Hmm, it sounds like they making sure you kids are weak enough and not try escape or to get more blood out of you." Guren said looking towards Sophia with sadness. "But is seems like the girl wanted to keep your twos family healthy no matter what the cause is."

"Her name is Hyakuya Sophia, and my name is Hyakuya Yuuichirou." I said so that he would stop calling us kids, boy, or girl.

"Well lets get going then Hyakuya Yuuichirou and Sophia." He said and started heading towards their safe zone to medical attention for Sophia.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, I think I got most of my grammer fixed in both chapter 1 & 2\. If you do find some misspelled words or if grammer needs to be fixed let me know what needs to be fixed, so I can fix.**_


	3. Suspension

~Four Years Later~

Sophia's P.O.V.

Yuu and I were standing in the middle of the ruin city thinking about what happened to our family and friends that night. Then one of the four horsemen showed up and two of the soldiers that were with us came and told us to run away, but we just looked at them.

"Who do you think we are?" Yuu said and ran towards the horseman.

"We don't run away from something like this." I said and ran towards it as well.

Yuu jumped up and slushed, and I went under slushed it from underneath. I got out from underneath just in time when it fell, and both Yuu and I went towards the soldiers that were talking about us disobeying orders.

* * *

~The Next Day~

We were suspended from the army for disobeying orders, and at the moment we're in class that we are forced to go to, but I don't mind, but it seems that Yuu hates it. The reason why I don't mind is because it helps keeps my mind off things, and that I want to learn what we hadn't been able to learn in the Vampire City.

"Hyakuya Yuuichirou, stop mumbling to yourself." The teacher said to Yuu, who had is his chin in his hand looking out the window. "You're disrupting the lesson."

Since I sit right next to him, I watched him turn his head to look at the teacher then back towards the window. I just looked at ready to hit him with one of our school textbooks.

"What's with that attitude?" The teacher loudly asked. "I've been indulgent because you just transferred to this school, but if you keep up with that attitude I'll have you suspended."

"What, really you're going to have me suspended, that's great please do, and while you are at it suspend Sophia." Yuu said and I got up and went over to him to hit him really hard on the head with the textbook.

"Don't put me into your fights with teachers again, Yuuichirou." I said smiling sweetly and watched the people around pale a little, except for one girl right behind Yuu, who wrote something down on her notebook and tapped Yuu's back and motioned me to look at it as well.

'My name is Hiiragi Shinoa, the army appointed me to supervise you two.' She wrote.

"What?" Yuu said and she started writing again. "My supervisor?"

'If you two don't cooperate, then I'll have to report it to the army and your two's punishment will be extended.' With that I sat back down in my seat.

"WHAT?!" Yuu yelled out and the teacher yelled out his name. "SHIT."

"Cooperate." Shinoa said quietly and Yuu sat down and I smiled.

When class was over, both me and Yuu went over to Shinoa to see what we need to do to get out of suspension from the army.

"Hyakuya Yuuichirou, in your file you don't trust anyone after besides Sophia ever since your family died at the hands of a noble vampire." She said. "Hyakuya Sophia, in your file you only hesitate to trust others and is afraid of losing those close to you again, so you started to push them away."

"How?" Yuu asked looking at her.

"Here this is from Lieutenant Guren, one for each of you." She said handing both of us a letter.

I never have any problems with Guren, for all he does is protect me, but as for Yuu he just gets on his nerves. So I just stood there and watched Yuu read the letter from Guren, and his facial expression was turning from astonishment to furious.

"DAMN YOU!" Yuu yelled out face turning angry red. "Everyone is making fun of me."

I tried not to laugh at him, but seeing him like this makes my day. I let out a laugh and he turned towards me, and asked me what my letter says, so I opened my letter and read it out loud already knowing what it says.

"Hyakuya Sophia, help make Yuu make a friend together with you, and don't listen to anything he says." I read out to Yuu, and he of course took the letter to make sure it says that.

"What the hell?" He asked loud enough to for Shinoa and I can hear. "Why do you get better treatment from him than me for?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and saw that Shinoa just stood there smiling. Then all of the sudden a kid our age was practically thrown into the room, and the boy started begging them not to beat him up. The kids that pushed him inside asked what he meant and I looked at Yuu to see if was going to do anything and he looked at me wondering why I was looking at him like that.

"Go help him, and we might be able to get out of suspension, you idiot." I said looking at him and about to punch him. "Dumb ass."

I then went up to the kid and helped him get up, and glared at the bullies, who looked a little scared.

"What are you doing little missy?" One said, who I'm guessing is the leader.

"Why don't you just shut up, and not bully those who are weaker moron." I said and then went back to the kid and helped him up. "Hi, I'm Hyakuya Sophia."

Right before the kid answered back his name the leader grabbed my arm, and pulled me right towards him.

"Now, now you don't want to upset us, but if you wear this custom we will forgive you." He said showing me the custom that he wants me to wear, and lets just say I blushed brightly that Yuu saw the color.

"Hey, what do you think you doing with my sister?" Yuu saw and went up to them about to beat the leader up, but Shinoa stopped him by saying that harming civilians will extend the punishment, and of course Yu got beat up.

"Fine I-I'll wear the outfit just don't beat my brother up." I said acting innocent and the bullies blushed and handed me the outfit, and telling us three to go and get snacks for them, while I wear the outfit from and back here.

I went to change my clothes, and looking at the outfit just made me even more blushed. I hurried up changed my clothes and put my uniform in my locker and went back to the room where the guys are at. The outfit that they bullies made me wear happens to be a maid custom, and this maid custom looks a little slutty for my taste. When I walked in the room I saw Shinoa trying not to laugh, Yuu looking away with a blush, the kid whose name is Yoichi was also blushing, and the bullies had blood running down from their noses as well as blushing. I grabbed the list and the two boys and went out door before the bullies will try anything maid outfit looked like any other maid outfit, but it showed a little bit cleavage, also comes with the girdle belt and net stockings, and the length is just bit above my pinkies.

'Well it could have been worse, I could have been wearing cat appendages.' I thought. 'The worst part this isn't the first time I've been forced to wear something like this.'

"Let's get this stuff and get back, so that I can change before anybody takes a picture." I said putting my reddish brown hair in a low ponytail, while we headed towards the place to get the things on the list.

When gotten all of the stuff, I heard Yuu talking about why he had to do so, and heard Yoichi saying sorry. Yuu asked Yoichi why the bullies bulling him for, and I then looked at him to see what his answer would be.

"They weren't ." He said.

"Yes, I know." Yuu said. "That's what all victims say."

"But, I am telling the truth."

"Eh!" Both Yuu and I said.

"I wanted to ask Yamanaka a favor." Yoichi said smiling. "So, I asked them to let me be apart of the group."

"Which one was Yamanaka?" Yuu asked and I just looked at like he was an idiot

"You really are dense are you?" Shinoa said and Yuu went over to her to punch her.

"It's the one that punched you." Yoichi said stopping Yuu from hitting Shinoa.

Yuu then asked why he wanted to join them for, and Yoichi said that because he failed the admission test for the Imperial Demon Army and that he really wanted to join. He then explained why he wanted to asked Yamanaka to be apart of his group, and that is because he heard the Yamanaka was offered to join the famous Moon Demon Squad that is part of the vampire annihilation force. I looked at Shinoa and saw that she looked interested with that fact, and then Yuu started making a fuss about it. And Yoichi was telling him that all he wanted was another chance at the admission test, so that he could avenge is sisters death. Yuu and I just looked at him thinking the same thing, that he want's the same thing as us.

"Yes, my sister was killed by vampires while trying to protect me." He said. "While I was frozen with fear, and I can't forgive myself for not saving her, and that's why..."

Yoichi didn't finished his sentence, for Yuu hit him upside the head and then told him not to blame himself and that he could have gotten himself killed. Yuu then told him that his sister wouldn't want him to avenge her, and then I went up there hit him upside the head and glared at him.

"Don't say things like that to him." I told Yuu and he just looked at me. "That's his sister, how do you know what she wants from him or not?"

"I was just saying that she might not want him go get himself killed just to avenge her." Yuu said looking away from me and I then turned towards Yoichi.

"Yoichi, just remember what your sister did for you was to save you from the fate she just suffered." I told Yoichi who looks liked he was about to cry, but holding it in.

"The army has no need for a spoiled weakling like you anyways." Yuu said while turning around after giving me the rest of the supplies.

Just then a building behind us blew up, and everyone ducked just in case of derbies flying around.

"Emergency Warning, Emergency Warning, All Students and Personnel." The sound speaker reported. "A Vampire Just Broke Out Of The Vivisection Laboratory Close To The School!"

"All Students And Personnel Leave The Premises At Once." The sound speaker continued. "Drinking Blood Will Restore Its Vampiric Power... So Don't Try To Approach It."

"A-a Vampire at this School?!" Yoichi said.

"You three leave the school at once!" Shinoa yelled at us. "I'm going to ask the intervention of the Moon Demon Squad."

"There's need to!" Yuu yelled out. "I'll kill that vampire myself."

I looked at Yuu and was about to argue with him, but he didn't seem to finish what he was going on about.

"I'll kill that vampire and show Guren what I'm capable of." Yuu said and then ran off towards the school, and I of course ran after him to see if I can stop him from getting himself killed.

I even heard Shinoa yelling at us to stop us from going towards where the vampire could possibly be at, and I then started thinking that there could be still people still in the school, while others are now heading towards safety, we saw a teacher who told us that the vampire is our time we got to the school I know I don't have time to change to my school clothes, so I know I have to fight in the maid outfit. Once we finally gotten to the school we hurried up to our lockers and got our swords out, we looked around and saw that the vampire might be already inside the school. We then heard a scream and headed towards the classroom where the vampire is said to be in. When we into the classroom we saw a girl on the teacher's desk and the vampire about to drink her blood. The vampire is female, with pinkish white hair, and the usual red eyes. When the vampire saw us and we then saw another student, Yamanaka, who was hiding behind some desk looking scared.

'Hmm, that's why Shiona seemed interested in Yamanaka.' I thought. 'She probably already guessed that he lied about being in the Moon Demon Squad.'

We turned back towards the vampire quickly, knowing she'll might attack us very soon.

"It has taken us four years, but here you are at last," Yuu said and we gotten into position. "Vampire."

"We're going to kill you." Yuu said and ran towards her, while stayed back incase he needs assistance.

"A human." The vampire growled out and jumped out of Yuu's sword way, when he slashed towards her.

I then took my chance and ran towards her, but she took one of the legs off a desk to block my attack. While I was fighting off the vampire, Yuu has ordered Yamanaka to take the girl and get out of here, but he said that he lied to make everyone respect and fear him.

"Get out of my way, Livestock, or I'll drink your blood until the last drop." The vampire growled out, glaring at us.

We ignored her, and Yuu ran at her again, but she avoided him. She also took one of the legs from a desk and blocked his attack, and when she gotten to my reach I started fight her. I ended up cutting her check which healed, and she went over to Yuu again and started attacking him. He cut off her arm and she went over to pick it up, but Yuu started shooting at her before she did. When she put her arm back on, she looked furious and she went over to the girl on the teacher's desk. She laughed a little before stating that once she drinks the girl's blood she'll gain her strength back, and then we'll be no match for her.

Yuu then ran towards her, and rammed into her from behind. I then went over to try to get her away from Yuu, but stopped my sword as well as Yuu's. She threw to the ground and pushed Yuu to the ground, but Yuu was keeping her at bay with When I was standing up to get the vampire off of Yuu, Yoichi came in and rushed towards the vampire, and pushing her off of Yuu, and the vampire then turned to him.

"You little bastard." The vampire said trying to slash him with her nails. Yuu was fast enough to cut off her arm again, which stopped her from harming Yoichi.

"You're not bad after all, Yoichi." Yuu said and I went over to where Yuu is with my sword still drawn.

"Well, we're friends after all." Yoichi said. "Aren't we?"

Yuu and I didn't know what to say to that, and I ended up smiling. When I was about to say something, the vampire had gotten up and attacked Yuu by pushing him out the window with her. When I saw that I jumped out the window after them to help Yuu get away from the vampire, but on my way to the ground I ended up seeing Guren coming towards us. So I went to the ground and saw Yuu trying to avoid the vampire from drinking his blood, for he had his sword through her heart stopping her. I then heard the vampire saying that the sword isn't a demon weapon, so it doesn't have the any effect on vampires like demon weapons. I saw Guren then stabbing the vampire from behind and the vampire looked at the weapon stabbing her from behind.

"Hello there." Guren said to the vampire with his sword still inside her. "Were you talking about me?"

"You bastard!" The vampire said. "Damn you, this is a demon weapon, and now my wounds won't be able to heal."

"Quit whining," Guren said looking down at the vampire, while I was stepping out into view and forgetting what I was wearing. "Vampire."

After that he slashed out of the vampire, killing her. Then Guren looked over at me, and started looking up and down, and then smiled.

"Nice outfit, Sophia." He said still looking at me, and I looked down and remembered that I was still in that maid custom.

"Sh-shut up," I stuttered. "You pervert."

He just laughed and looked at Yuu, and I didn't pay attention to what they were talking about, for I was too busy trying to sneak away to go change. But I do know that Guren was talking to Yuu about the reasons why he couldn't make any friends and as well the reason why he couldn't get in the military. I then saw Shinoa, who was waving at us, and Yuu tried to get Guren to allow us to join the Demon Moon Squad, but all he did was laugh.

"Until you two make friends, I won't let recruit two in the Demon Moon Squad." Guren said smirking, while I just glared at him.

Yuu then started yelling about making friends is a waste of time, and that we didn't need any friends that we have each other. I just looked at him shaking my head in annoyance, and then started to walk away. Yoichi then came into view, and was heading towards Yuu, and before any of us reacted he knocked over Yuu cuddling him. When I got over my shock, I went over to them, and overheard Yuu asking for someone to get him off, but I couldn't for it was so funny watching him being practically smothered to death. He ended up passing out from Yoichi smothering him, and when Yoichi found out that Yuu passed out he started to panic. I went over there and bent over to check Yuu's pulse, when I heard someone whistle and a heavy dropping sound. I stood up and looked over my shoulder and saw a guy on the ground, and another one standing with a nosebleed. I looked over to Guren and saw that he was looking away with a blush on his cheeks, and I realized yet again what I was wearing and blushed as well.

"By the way, who is that?" Guren asked Shinoa to distract himself.

"Looks like their new friend." Shinoa said smiling. "Now you'll have to keep your promise, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Uh, please tell me you're kidding," Guren asked looked surprise.

"Nope." Shinoa said and I then started walking away and headed towards my locker.

When I gotten changed into my uniform, I went to the hospital where Yuu is. I saw Shinoa, Yoichi and Guren there by Yuu's bed, and saw that Guren was talking to Shinoa about something. I knocked on the door, which gain their attention. I walked inside and sat on unoccupied chair, and Guren started coughing to gain my attention.

"I believe you two's suspension is over, and you both start some classes in couple of days or so." Guren looking disappointed.

"Let me guess, you made some kind of bet with Shinoa and lost." I said and seeing Guren flinch I take that I got it right. "I don't want to know what you made a bet with."

After Guren left and I put my head on the bed, and Yoichi did the same. Shinoa said that she needed to get some things sorted out and would be back tomorrow morning. I went to sleep and saw the kids from the orphanage, I tried going over to them but they shook their heads and said that they wish me and Yuu luck.

When I woke I saw that I was still by Yuu's side, and Yoichi still asleep. It was getting lighter outside, so it is almost morning, and I really needed to take a shower. I got up and went out, and on my way to the showers in the hospital I saw Shinoa heading towards Yuu's room.

"Hello, Shinoa." I said when we gotten close.

"Hello, Sophia." She said smiling, her creepy smile. "Where are you off to?"

"Going to the showers here I need it, so if Yuu wakes up tell him for me." I said and not given her a chance to respond I hurriedly away. "Okay, thanks I'll be back may be when he wakes up."

* * *

Yuuichirou's P.O.V.

I woke up from dreaming about family after they told me that it's about time making a friend other than Sophia, and they even told me to keep on protecting Sophia. Once I opened my eyes, I looked for Sophia, but I couldn't find. I saw Yoichi in a chair next to mine laying his head on my bed, and when I moved he woke.

"Shinoa, he woke up." Yoichi said looking towards Shinoa, who sitting in chair not far away from them.

"Ah, you finally woke up." She said. "Sophia went to take and a shower, and probably now getting something to eat."

"Hmm, that's fine she must have been here all night, then." I said knowing.

Just then Sophia walked through the door and saw that I was awake, and smiled.

"It's about time you woke up, I thought I might have to start paying room and board here." Sophia said joking.

"Haha, very funny." I said smiling. "But anyways, I understand these two here, except you, Shinoa."

"Oh, that's because I'm here to give you two, I already given Yoichi's his your new uniforms." Shinoa said tossing Sophia's and my new uniform. "Since you two finally made a friend, you two are as of today, are members of the vampire annihilation force."

"Which means you that like it or not Yoichi and I will be both of your partners." She said looking at each of us. She then put her hand out, palm facing upwards. "So let's put our hands together as a team, then?"

"Okay." Yoichi said putting his hand over Shinoa, and looked towards Sophia and I.

"What's that even for?" I asked looking at them and Sophia put her hand on top of Yoichi's. "And why are you joining them?"

"Just do it, Yuu, we are a team anyways." Sophia told me. "So we all need to start acting like one."

I sighed before putting my hand on top of Sophia's and Yoichi's, and told them that I looking forward working with all of them.

"All before I forget you suspensions have been lifted, but only temporary, which means that I'm still going to be watching over the three of you." Shinoa said still smiling. "That also means neither of you can start fist fighting with classmates or anyone for that matter."

* * *

 _ **A/N: The story will have other pairings, but Guren X OC is the main pairing. Unless I decide to change it later on in other chapters. Also I know my grammar is not that good, so please keep an eye out for them and let me know.**_


	4. Demon Weapons

Sophia's P.O.V.

After school was over, Yuu and I headed to our lockers, and once Yuu opened his first there were at least ten letters and a note saying meet them on the school roof. Yuu took the letters and place them in his bag then headed towards the roof, and I opened my locker open and lets just say that it's a good thing that Yuu or Guren saw them. I had about twenty letters of confession, and I hurried up and put them in my bag. When I closed my locker door, I jumped for Shinoa was standing right next to it smiling a creepy smile.

"Sh-Shinoa, d-don't do that-that scared me." I stuttered trying to bring down my heart rate. 'I swear she is doing this on purpose, and by that smile she is planning something that might get Yuu and I killed.'

"Sorry, where is Yuu?" She asked. "Did he got a letter to meet a girl up on the roof?"

"Yes, and I don't think he'll accept it."

"Oh, then lets go and watch him, and may be embarrass him." She said taken my hand and started to drag up towards the school's roof.

"You do know he'll won't like that too well." I said to her and saw that she doesn't care for she likes to watch him make a fool out of himself. "Never mind, you won't listen to me about leaving him alone."

"Good, no wonder we can get along so well." She said.

'That's because I'm afraid of what you might end up doing to me if I say something.' I thought sweat dropping, and allowing her to drag to the roof of the school.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

We watched the girl that we saved handing Yuu a letter after saying her thank you's and hope he accepts her feelings. I already know he wouldn't for he doesn't want to have any relationships like that, and I then watched the girl running away with a blush and not waiting for his reply.

"Well, I don't actually have time for that kind of stuff." He said loud enough, but I doubt the girl heard him, for she is probably too far from hearing distance, and I watched Shiona going over towards Yuu.

"Well, well, well," Shinoa started. "The hero who saved the school from that vampire has become very popular, so are you going to make that girl cry this time?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort." Yuu said to her. "This time? What are you talking about?"

That was when I walked over to Yuu, and with a confuse face, and I looked towards Shinoa wanting to know what she met by that comment.

"Well you two are virgins after all." She said and I blushed, and Yuu saw that my whole face was bright red.

"Shinoa, you little.." He trailed after I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Yuu, that is not nice." I told him scolding.

"Virginity is a bad thing, Yuu and Sophia." Shinoa said not stopping trying to make us embarrassed.

"Isn't it our choice of when to give up virginity, especially with who." I said knowing she struck a nerve on me. "If you believe so much about virginity is a bad thing, then when did you lose yours."

"Oh, I did struck a nerve, I wouldn't tell when I lost mine because that is personal." Shinoa said.

"So is our virginity." I pointed out smirking and she glared at me for a while.

"Touchie, Sophia." She said before going back to her evil smile, as I like to call. "But the Imperial Demon Army encourages love affairs."

"What?" Yuu and I both asked in surprise.

"The world fell into ruin, because of an unknown virus." She explained. " The world population had dropped down dramatically, and beyond that wall lies a wasteland of ruins teeming with monsters. Since those monsters had suddenly poured out of the ground this world is no longer a safe place for us humans."

'It does makes sense for the virus, vampires, and those monsters are still around.' I thought watching her walking around still talking about how the army gathering survivors, and have them to help fight for humanity.

She then got to the point of how the army wanting everyone to have children to repopulate the human race and increase our numbers for the Japanese Demon Army sake. When I heard that I couldn't help but imagine what they are planning to do with that many children born, and what would happen if the child ends getting the unknown virus.

"Shinoa, can I ask you something?" Yuu asked looking at Shinoa straight in the eye, and she looked at him before nodding. "Since I fought against that vampire and proved my worth, I am now part of the Vampire Annihilation Force, right?"

"No, you're too immature to be in the Vampire Annihilation Force." I said smiling, for I couldn't help but to tease him.

"What?!" Yuu said, before realizing that it wasn't Shinoa that said it, but me. "Sophia, stop saying cruel things to me."

"Sorry, Yuu, I just couldn't help teasing or picking on you." I told him still grinning, and Shinoa was also smiling and giggling at what I just did.

"As I was saying, why do I still have to attend this stupid high school?!" He asked loudly.

"I don't want to hear any of that." She answered with no emotion on her face. "You can go complain about it to the Lieutenant Colonel."

"Of course." I murmured to myself. "But then again I don't really mind school, just as long as I'm doing something keep my mind occupied."

"THAT GUREN IDIOT IS CONSTANTLY OUT OF OFFICE!" Yuu yelled practically pulling out his own hair. "HOW CAN I COMPLAIN WHEN HE'S NOT EVEN THERE?!"

"Venting your rage at the Lieutenant Colonel to me isn't going to help you, you know?" Shinoa said to Yuu.

"Idiot, listen we just have to wait until we see him or wait and see if we can get in at this time." I told Yuu glaring at.

"Listen to Sophia here, for she's right." Shinoa said looking towards both me and Yuu. "The training for the Vampire Annihilation Force has already begun, which will allow you both to achieve what you ardently wishing for."

"What we are ardently wishing for?" We both asked wondering what she meant by that.

"This is what you need to get into the Vampire Annihilation Force." Shinoa said taking out what looked like a pen at first, but then turned into a scythe. "That is the demon I formed in a contract, Shikama Douji. After all I am a member of the Vampire Annihilation Force."

"This is." Yuu started saying. "The Enchanted Equipment that can curse and destroy vampires?"

"I believe so Yuu, for that vampire that we fought yesterday said something like that when Guren stabbed and killed her." I explained.

"If I had one of those, I could kill vampires by myself." Yuu said his eyes looking towards to the scythe.

"No, you couldn't!" Shinoa exclaimed. "It's impossible to kill them alone, so you two better learn how to work with in a team."

"That does make sense, for if there is more than three vampires it is difficult to kill them especially if they gang up on you." I said agreeing with Shinoa. "We may be able to kill at least two or three, but if there is more than that it's not possible."

"Hey, Shinoa!" Yuu yelled out to Shinoa after she looked towards me, but then looked over to Yuu to see what he wanted. "Give that weapon to me."

'What the hell is he doing?' I thought getting far away from him as possible. 'Is he trying to get himself killed?'

Yuu had his katana out and pointed it at Shinoa, who looked surprise at what is doing and how I moved out of the way. Yuu then started saying that if he has that weapon he could have our revenge against the vampires, and Shinoa told him he can't make a contract with a demon weapon that has already bond a contract with someone else. Yuu then told Shinoa to show him the power of the demon weapon then ran to attack her, and Shinoa told him to cut it out and that his sword is no match for a demon weapon, but of course he is too stubborn to listen to her. I just watched them fight already knowing the outcome of who will win, for Shinoa has the demon weapon, which is stronger than the sword that Yuu has. I watched as Shinoa had her demon knocked Yuu into the fence that ended up being dented.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was awesome." Yuu said smiling and I walked back over to them once I knew it was safe enough to go over to them. "Fighting vampires with one of those should be a piece of cake."

"Of course he doesn't listen to the facts that you said." I said towards Shinoa, who just nodded.

"He's an idiot isn't he?' She asked me and I just nodded my head yes, and then turned towards to Yuu again. "Not really, since the enemy has its own weapons, for the vampire you defeated the other day was unarmed."

"Weapons? Really?" Yuu said and I just looked him.

"You just figured that on your own." I said to him with an eyebrow raised. "Didn't you forgot that Ferid Bathory had a gun that Mikage took from him."

"Oh, yeah, I kind of forgot about that." He said wincing a little about the memory of what happened while we were in the vampire city.

"Anyways," Shinoa started saying. "That's why the Lieutenant Colonel is so adamant about you two learning to be apart of a team."

Before Yuu or I said anything else we heard Yoichi calling out for us, and when we turned around we saw the boys that tried to humiliate me and Yuu.

"What do you two want?" I asked glaring at them for trying to harm our new friend.

"We heard that you three have been chosen to be apart of the Elite Corps known as the Vampire Annihilation Force." One of them said sounding desperate.

"Please accept our apologies for bullying you." The second one said also sounding desperate. "Would you take us as your underlings?"

"Wait, that's just..." Yoichi tried to say. "I can't take you as underlings."

"Oh, look there's Yuuichirou and Sophia." They said when they've turned around and saw us.

"I'm Yamanaka." The gang leader said. "Yamanaka Satoshi, the guy you two and Yoichi saved from that vampire."

"Wait!" Yuu exclaimed. "Don't you dare come lavishing me with respect now."

"Yeah, you two, and possibly three since I don't see the other guy that was with you when you punch my brother." I said glaring at them.

"Well that's part of the reason why we're here." Yamanaka said rubbing the back of his head. "We, ah, kind of dared Yuuji to go into the forbidden underground underneath the school, and well he never came back out at all."

"Oh, so you three trespassed into level one restricted military area." Shinoa said looking a little too happy, and Yamanaka's friend started to say something, but Shinoa cut him off. "Don't try to make excuses to me, for you went in there to test your courage, didn't you? Unfortunately, those who dare enter that place will be severely punished."

"B-but Yuuji..." Yamanaka started.

"He was arrested, wasn't he?" Shinoa asked with a blank look. "He risked the death penalty."

"Maybe you could?" He started asking. "You're Elite members of the Vampire Annihilation Force, so maybe you could help him."

"That's out of the question." Shinoa said. "So don't beg."

 _ **'Well this is interesting.'**_ A female voice said all of the sudden in the back of my mind. _**'Don't be too surprise young one, I've been with you since birth.'**_

'What?' I asked looking a little scared, but recomposed myself before anyone around me noticed.

 _ **'Ah, you don't remember me.'**_ The voice said pouting a little. _**'I am part of you after all.'**_

'But who are you?' I asked back in my mind. 'Wait, you're the reason why my parents give me up?'

 _ **'I guess you could say that since I am you ancestor.'**_ The voice replied. _**'But I can't explain everything to you right now, for your friends are still talking, but I'll be watching from the side lines and will help you if needed.'**_

The voice disappeared, but not completely gone from my mind, but in the shadows watching. I looked towards my friends and saw that they are still debating if they want to save Yamanaka's friend Yuuji or not.

"Fine, but you owe us." I answered for them for I knew that they don't like the idea of someone being killed for their stupidity.

Shinoa just sighed and headed to the door, and turned to us with a look that says to follow her. We walked towards the underground forbidden area underneath the school, and I listened in what Shinoa and Yuu were talking about.

"Hey, Shinoa." Yuu started. "What exactly is the forbidden area?"

"Oh, you don't know about the seven wonders of this school?" Shinoa asked turning to look at me and Yuu. "The forbidden area is one of the seven wonders after all."

"Huh, I never heard about it before." Yuu said and I sighed.

"That's because you never talk to anyone that could have been your friend, my dear brother." I said smiling a little.

"Shut it." Yuu said glaring at me.

"The self-playing piano, the moving anatomical model, and the forbidden area; a place where no should ever go." Shinoa explained, and I just nodded my head in understanding.

"One of the seven wonders?" Yuu asked. "I thought we were talking about a restricted area."

"Indeed." Shinoa said headed towards a the location.

"Yuuji went in there and didn't came back?" Yoichi asked staying close to us as possible.

"So it seems." Shinoa stated and kept walking towards where the forbidden area is located at.

 _ **'Hmm, I already know what happened to him then, but I'm not going to say anything.'**_ The female voice said unexpectedly.

'I thought you said you were going to watch from the sidelines and not help unless I'm in danger.' I thought back trying to keep my composure.

 _ **'Doesn't mean that I can't have a conversation with you without getting bored.'**_ The voice replied.

'Sure just a little warning next time.' I thought back frustrated. 'Also what is your name?'

 _ **'Hmm, I guess you can call Belladonna.'**_ The voice responded and she started show what she looked like.

Belladonna has red hair, reddish green eyes, and a whip bounded on her side. Her eyes is what surprised me more for the red is mostly in the center while the green is on outside.

 _ **'Now that you know my name and what I look like, I'll explain everything to you tonight so you can be forewarned.'**_ Belladonna said before disappearing in the shadows again.

"The truth is..." Shinoa trailed off a little before continuing. "That place has been chosen as a training ground for the members of the Vampire Annihilation Force. Only people who have undergone training can go in there without being possessed by a demon."

'Ah, so that's what you meant Belladonna.' I thought and not expecting an answer anyways, for I just kept walking forwards behind Shinoa and Yuu.

"Eh? Demons?" Yuu asked confused. "Are you trying to say that..."

"Like I said." Shinoa interrupted. "The training to become part of the Vampire Annihilation Force has already begun, and soon we will probably move on to the next step. Please come with me."

We followed Shinoa through a door that neither Yuu or I seen before, and saw a staircase going down what we assume be the forbidden area.

"An underground temple?" Yuu said following closely behind Shinoa. "Why is there a temple under the school?"

"As far as I know.." Shinoa started. "This place is a temple only by name. I've heard that long ago, below Shibuya there were used to be a huge hollow space designed to protect the city against floods. Later on, the Vampire Annihilation Force chose this place as a training ground. That is to say the whole school has become the training ground of the Vampire Annihilation Force. The army keeps demons underground, and people who don't go on a rampage after being exposed to the demon's evil aura are selected for enrollment in the army."

"So basically.." Yuu tried to say.

"This school is a huge laboratory for human experimentation." Shinoa interrupted. "Did you really think that... A peaceful school such as this could exist in such a corrupted age?"

We stopped in front of a double door with a huge sign say 'Restricted Area: Former Shibuya Underground Temple Entrance.'

"Only talented people selected by the Annihilation Force and those who are lured by a demon can go beyond that door."

"So, Yuuji.." Yoichi started saying.

"He wasn't chosen by our organization, which means that his heart might have been devoured by a demon." Shinoa stated.

"What happens to someone whose heart is devoured by a demon?" Yoichi asked looking nervous.

"They are turned into creatures worse than vampires themselves." She said no emotion on her face. "Witless demons that prey on humans. That's why soldiers must undergo scrupulous training, especially from a psychological point of view."

She told us about how demons weapons can be terrible and that she has no use of our condescending explanations, and Yuu just told her that as long as he doesn't lose he'll be fine and that he needs power to exact his revenge against the vampires. Shinoa tried to stop him, but of course he didn't listened and went inside the forbidden area. I then went inside to after him knowing that he might get himself into trouble. We saw Yuuji on the other side of the room holding an axe, and it looked like he was in a trance.

"Is that Yuuji?" I asked looking at Yuu.

"That's..." Yuu trailed off, but I knew what he was trying to say, for he was looking at the axe.

"Wait, Hyakuya Yuuichirou ." Shinoa said stopping Yuu from heading towards Yuuji. "You can look from a distance, but please do not interfere. The Annihilation Force will come and rescue him."

"What ever you trying to tell Yuu, Shinoa it won't work." I said looking towards her. "He'll not listen when he has something on his mind, or even have a goal."

"That axe," He started smiling like a crazy man. "Is still open for a contract, right? If that's the case it's gonna be mine."

"Told you so." I said smiling at her. "But don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get too carried away."

Before Shinoa could stop him and ran towards Yuuji, Yuu yelled at him to give him the axe, but Yuuji didn't answer to him and just attacked instead. Yuu began to fight him, but Shinoa intervened saying that his mind is weak and that he would end up the same way as Yuuji. I didn't believe it for I know him well that he wouldn't allow a demon to gain control. After he told that he wouldn't lose to a demon, she let him go which surprise me. He then ran towards Yuuji again and this time he dodged away from the axe then grabbed ahold of the axe and kicking Yuuji away to get him to let go. Once Yuu had the axe firmly in his hand he went to the ground like he passed out, and I went over to him to check if he is okay. Shinoa and Yoichi then joined me and we sat there to watch Yuu to make sure he wouldn't be taken over by the demon.

"Mika? Everyone?" I heard Yuu say, and knew that the demon was using our dead family against him., but his facial expression seemed to change like he knew that the demon tried to use our family against him, and then Yuu's eyes opened. "Huh? What just happened?"

"That's incredible. He came to by himself." Shinoa said in surprise looking over Yuu with interest.

"Well he did say that he wouldn't lose to a demon." I said before hitting Yuu in the back of the head.

"Ow." He said wincing. "What was that for?"

"For being a idiot." I said glaring down at him, and he just give me grin.

"Sorry, Sophia." He said trying to avoid my glare.

"Okay, let's all get out of here," Shinoa said getting up and headed for the door. "Before we all get into trouble for doing here."

"Hey, now that I faced both a vampire and a demon," Yuu said getting up. "Does that mean that I can take those classes now?"

"Well," Shinoa started looking conflicted. "I guess you three can start tomorrow."

"Yes!" Yuu said loudly throwing his arms up.

I could tell that Shinoa wasn't suppose to do that, for she looked like she's about to get into trouble soon once she tells Guren. We all walked out of the Forbidden area and headed towards our apartments or dorms, and Yuu kept going on about that he can't wait until we get our demon weapons and be on the Vampire Annihilation Force. Once we got into our apartment we went to our separate rooms to go to bed to rest for the next day.


	5. New Friend & Classes

Sophia's P.O.V.

I waiting on Yuuichirou, with Yoichi and Shinoa, and when he finally came he had a few bruises forming all over his face. I knew he had a fight, but he kept denying it when one of us asked and said that he ran into a telephone pole. We ended up letting it go since it was time for the demon weapon classes, and we couldn't wait any longer so Shinoa led us the way to the room that the class is being held. Shinoa told us that we're a little late for the class, but we still can attend to it. We walked into the room and we saw Guren sitting back in his chair, and Shinoa decided to go and wake him up.

"Lieutenant Guren," Shinoa said shaking his shoulder. "I brought the newbies."

"Huh?" Guren asked sitting up then seeing us nearby then realize what. "Alright everyone we have three transfer students, and they are Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hyakuya Sophia, and Saotome Yoichi, but to be simple the idiot, the cutie, and the wimp."

"What?!" Yuu yelled out headed towards Guren, and I ended up having hold him back. "Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Calm down Yuu." I said still holding him back.

"I'm just stating the truth." Guren said and noticed that I was holding him back. "Now cut it out and introduce yourselves."

"There's no need to introducing myself." Yuu said after I let go of him and Guren waving at us to introduce ourselves. "We're not here to make friends."

"My brother is being an idiot again." I whispered to myself, and Shinoa who heard me nodded.

"Umm, Yuu?" Yoichi called out to my brother who went up to the board. "Wait Yuu."

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Yuu yelled gaining everyone's attention, well almost everyone since I see someone close to the back probably half asleep or ignoring his surroundings. "I HOLD NO INTEREST IN GETTING ALONG WITH ANY OF YOU!"

'Yep, he is definitely being an idiot.' I thought sweat dropping. 'Wait, I keep forgetting he's always been an idiot.'

"This training class," He said looking serious. "It is only a way to make sure we are qualified to form a contract with a demon weapon, like the one hanging by his side. Well let me tell you... I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MORONS HAVE BEEN STUDYING HERE UNTIL NOW... BUT IT WAS COMPLETELY USELESS! THE BEST WEAPON WILL BE MINE! THAT'S ALL."

I saw Guren getting up and knew that he was going to kick Yuu, no matter what he had said.

"THAT IS NOT ALL," Guren yelled out and kicked Yuu. "DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING AT THE COMPREHENSIVE SCHOOL?! IF YOU DON'T LEARN TEAMWORK YOU'RE OUT! IDIOT! SCUM! CHERRY BOY!"

I couldn't hold in the laugh that I holding when Guren was yelling at Yuu, and the names he called him were just funny, especially our new classmates face whilst Guren was doing the yelling.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY VIRGINITY" Yuu yelled back after getting up and again tried to attack him and I stopped laughing enough to cover my face at the fact that he just confessed that he is still a virgin.

Guren used his leg to push him away, and I looked towards the other students who were either thinking about what is going on or whispering amongst each other. I even saw them looking towards the student that didn't give notice of either of us transfers, and I figured that he might be just like Yuu in some way.

After Guren knocked some sense into Yuu, he pointed towards some empty seats in the back telling us to take a seat so that he can start teaching us. Yuu went to the seat that was in front of the guy that didn't pay any attention to us when we came in, and has a book covering up his face like he is sleeping, and probably is. Yuu went over and tried to gain his attention, after Yoichi and I sat down at the other available seats in the back. Yuu started to try to wake him, and the other students looked nervous about that and turned their heads to not watch. After the guy woke he glared at Yuu, and asked him what is it.

"Wait, a minute." Yuu stated looking at him with hate. "You're that telephone pole."

"What?" He looked confused giving Yuu weird looks. "What telephone pole, wait aren't you the one that walked into me."

'Ah, so this is the person that Yuu had a fight with and then lied to us about it.' I thought and I turned to see Guren next to Shinoa, and I decided to eavesdrop on them a little.

"What's up with those two?" Guren asked looking irritated. "Until last month, Kimizuki also attended the comprehensive school under your supervision... In order to learn to make friends, didn't he?"

"That's correct." Shinoa said.

"With what results?" Guren said.

"They're right before your eyes." She answered with no emotion and I just shook my head knowing exactly what she was planning.

"You should take your job more seriously." He said placing both hands on his hips looking straight at Yuu and Kimizuki.

"I supervised him all right." She said now grinning.

'Yeah, right.' I thought. 'You pretty much thought him and Yuu would make great friends, but this ends up happening.'

"This morning, Kimizuki Shihou attacked Hyakuya Yuuichirou in order to test the strength of the student who was rumored to have killed a vampire." She said and I looked at her in disbelief, but then again it did sound reasonable.

"And you reconciled them?" Guren asked looking at her this time.

"I enjoyed the show unseen." She answered looking back at him.

"As I said, you should take your job seriously." He said while Yuu and Kimizuki were still fighting, and then Guren did a roundhouse kick, that resulted them to fly into the nearby wall, telling them to cut it out.

'Well that was one way to stop them,' I thought turning my attention elsewhere. 'I'll just leave them there until they cool off.'

Yoichi was about to help Yuu, but Guren stopped him by telling him that it's best to leave them there, so that they wouldn't interrupt the class. Then Guren went back to his desk and started talking about the Demon Aptitude Test is a week away and started with the lesson, but before that he turned towards me.

"Sophia, do you mind making sure your brother knows what we've learned today." He said in commanding way and not an asking.

"Yes, sir." I said looking towards him then at my brother and his new friend on the ground.

Guren then went back teaching the class, which to me was surprising. After taking notes on what Guren said, and when he finally dismissed us, Yuu and Kimizuki finally woke up. Kimizuki asked Guren if he could speak to him, and Guren accepted while everyone was getting outside of class and Yuu, Yoichi, and I went to our apartments.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

The next class, was where everyone has to work together, and Shinoa had me and Yoichi work together before going over towards the teacher's side to wait. I notice that she did that, so that Yuu and Kimizuki would work together. Yuu and Kimizuki looked like they were about to kill each other, but before they even did handcuffs snapped right onto ours and partners wrist. Shinoa was up there with the teacher looking like she was trying not to laugh, but ended smirking. We pretty much have to defeat some dummies that are gigantic, and when they woke up and started attacking everyone we had to work as a team to bring it down. Then all of the sudden they stopped, after the teacher yelled stop.

"KIMIZUKI, YOUR YOUNGER SISTER MIRAI IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION." The teacher yelled.

I looked over towards Yuu and Kimizuki and saw that Kimizuki paled a little, but he yelled out towards the teacher saying he wants to continue. Yuu gotten mad at him, and punched Kimizuki knocking off his glasses. Yuu then told him that he is an idiot for caring about marks and not his sister, and at first I thought Yuu was going to tell him what it feels like losing family, but didn't. Kimizuki looked surprise and they then headed out the door, and towards where the Intensive Care Unit is after asking the teacher. Both Shinoa and I watched Kimizuki and Yuu leaving the class. After class was over I went looking for Yuu and Kimizuki, so that I can get the handcuffs off them. I found them sitting on the bench outside the hospital or Intensive Care Unit building.

"I brought the key for the handcuffs," I started and they both looked up looking relieved. "If that is if you two want to stay handcuffed that is fine with me."

"Hell no." They both said.

"Alright." I said taking the handcuffs off them.

"Hmm, I'm going to the apartment now." Yuu said heading towards our apartment. "Are you coming, Sophia?"

"I need to return the key back the teacher." I said to Yuu, and he then started walking. "Kimizuki do you mind showing me where Guren's office is, I was told to drop the key off there."

"Sure, but I thought you already know?" He asked.

"Not really, I was told where his office is, but not the location." I said, for I really want to speak to Kimizuki without Yuu or anyone around.

"Alright then, this way." He said heading towards where Guren's office is.

"How come you hate my brother?" I asked following him.

"He's an idiot and doesn't know any value." He said looking angry.

"I agree that he is an idiot, but what makes you think he doesn't have any value."

"He doesn't have value on his life, and acts before thinking."

"That is because both me and Yuu were captive of the vampire since they came out, and when we tried to escape our family the family that was with us in that vampire city were killed by a noble vampire, who practically wanted us to try to escape." I explained. "I ended up injured and Yuu wanted revenge, so now he doesn't want anything else but power to destroy the vampire that made our lives hell, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Kind of." He said looking a little sick. "You two been with those vampire for a very long time."

"We were practically raised with one thing in mind because of them, and that is being their livestock and made us want to value our lives either less or highly." I said before we both came to a full stop.

"That is why your brother values his life less."

"Not really, he does value his life but for destroying all the vampires he comes across, for he wants revenge that he doesn't want to die just yet."

"I see." He said looking down. "We're here, are you sure you know where his office is?"

"Yep, I have the room number wrote down just incase." I said headed in, and Kimizuki headed towards his apartments.

I went towards Guren's office and right before I knocked the door opened and Shinoa came out. She moved aside and let me in, and when I went inside she closed the door. Guren saw me, and I placed the key on his desk.

"That the key that belongs to the handcuffs that we used for class today." I said sitting down. "Now what did you want, and don't say that you don't know I mean, for why would the Miss Hanayori tell me to bring the key to you when the handcuffs belong to someone else."

"I guess I just wanted to see you." He said smirking.

"You're a pervert," I said bluntly. "You know that, right?"

"Only when I want to be."

"Yep, you're just an old pervert." I said watching him wince when I said old

"I'm not old, I'm twenty-four." He said crossing his arms.

"Sure, then why are you acting like four year old now?" I asked grinning evilly. "Well I'm going now, since you don't have a good excuse why you wanted me come all the way here for, and also to leave you so you can pout some more."

"Yeah, yeah." He said watching me. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Did you say something?" I asked pretending that I didn't hear him.

"Nope." He said I give him a strong look before walking out the door, and then headed towards my and Yuu's apartment

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have found some mistakes in other chapters and I have fixed them, so if you do find any more mistakes let me know, but if you don't I might end up find them in the near future.**_


	6. Recieved

Sophia's P.O.V.

Today in class we gotten test grades back, and I happen to be one of the ones with high marks. I can't really say the same about Yuu, for he somehow gotten all zeros.

"How did you get better grades than I did, Sophia?" Yuu asked looking at my grades.

"Well I did ask you if you want to study with me, but you just waved me away saying that you'll be able to get perfect marks anyway." I said putting my finger on my chin. "Not only that, but you wrote the answers in a different way than you suppose to do, idiot."

Before Yuu got the chance to respond, Shinoa took his test scores and showed it to the whole class, and they all started laughing at him for having the lowest score in class. Yuu went over to the group of other students took back his test scores, and then started yelling at Shinoa for being a bully. Yoichi tried to explain to everyone that Yuu have been held captive by the vampires, and that he might have been better at spoken or written in English or Latin.

"Actually, the vampires didn't want us to learn." I said before Yuu had the chance to say anything. "For if we learned we'll be able to get away from them, and also I have higher scores than this idiot of my brother here."

"Sophia, please you're embarrassing me." Yuu said with a taint of pink on his cheeks.

"Well it's pay back for not studying with me." I said right back to him while crossing my arms. "In other words I have the right to embarrass you, for going against my offer in studying."

"Wow, do you have shit in your head?" Kimizuki said looking down on Yuu. "Your sister is right you're an idiot, and you should have studied with her."

"What?" Yuu yelled out with a tick mark at his temple.

Kimizuki and Yuu started to argue, and Yoichi was trying to stop them when the door slide open and Guren came asked why the class is being noisy. The teacher pointed at Kimizuki and Yuu, who were still fighting, and Guren sighed in understanding. Then when Guren fully came into the room, Kimizuki and Yuu stopped fighting.

"Hey, Guren! Hurry up and give me my Demon Weapon already!" Yuu yelled out to Guren, and I just sighed. "Taking revenge against vampires is my only reason to live! Why do I have waste my time here. Attending classes with these morons.."

"Shut up, you idiot." Kimizuki said stopped Yuu from talking by pushing him away, before facing Guren. "Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose could you explain why you disappeared, neglecting the class for fifteen days? I think we're strong enough to form a contract with a demon weapon."

I looked at Guren knowing exactly what he's planning, and I watched him smirk.

"Oh," Guren started. "You say you fools are strong enough to form a contract with a demon weapon?"

Kimizuki didn't say anything, and decided to for him and told Guren that they are, as well as saying that Kimizuki isn't. I looked around and saw most of the students in class nodding in agreement, but I knew that even if they think they're ready doesn't mean they are. Kimizuki looked at Yuu, and they started fighting again. Guren then turned to the teacher again, and I strained to hear what they were talking about, but all I've gotten was Guren asking if the class is ready and that was it. Then Guren turned back to the class, and told everyone that he'll put their abilities into test. He took out his sword, and placed the tip on the ground. I felt a strong dark wave wash over the classroom, but it didn't bother me at all. I watched as the rest of the fall over passed out, and Kimizuki having to brace himself on his desk.

"Enough!" Guren called out, and seeth his sword away. "Now those who didn't lose consciousness; have potential; keep training, and maybe one day you'll contract with a demon weapon. Those who are still standing are superior, and I'll immediately let you challenge a demon weapon of the black demon series, which is the same rank as my own. So who is all that is still standing? Sophia, Yuu, Kimizuki, and Yoichi."

I saw Guren look around more to see if there is more still standing, and he saw Shinoa.

"You should have blacked out!" Guren said loud enough for all of us to hear. "As expected of a scion... of the noble Hiiragi family. You're not cute at all."

Shinoa pretty much laughed at his reaction when he saw that she didn't pass out, and when he told her that she's not cute at all she looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" She said pretending to be angry. "You must be joking! I'm terribly cute."

"Just die." Guren said with a straight face.

"Guren," The teacher called out. "I don't mind risky tests, since they are pretty commonplace, but... Are you sure its a good idea to let Yoichi challenge a demon weapon of the black demon series?"

"Are you questioning my decision?" Guren asked with a challenge look.

"I'm not but," She trailed off for a second. "In spite of his psychic resistance, Yoichi isn't strong enough to form a contract with a demon.."

"So what?" Guren interrupted, and I looked back and forth between them. "If he's not strong enough he'll die. That's the kind of world we live in. Stop mothering him."

I looked at Yoichi and saw that he was confused about what the teacher and Guren are talking about, and Yuu wasn't sure what was really going on.

"But demons hate weaklings." Shinoa said. "Yoichi will end up being processed."

"Enough." Guren said annoyed. "Hey Yoichi, you want to avenge your sister who was killed by vampires, right?"

Yoichi pretty much stuttered trying to agree that he does want to avenge his sister, but all he got out was a few words that wasn't at the point of agreement. Guren then asked him if he was going to put his life on the line for this, and Yoichi just asked about it in confusing. Guren kept asking Yoichi questions that he doesn't seem to fully understand, and Yuu then spoke up telling him to leave for he was too kind hearted. Kimizuki also agreed, probably doesn't want someone like Yoichi getting killed.

"Let Yoichi decide what he want's." I said aloud when I saw Yoichi panicking, and the others looked at me. "We may all be surprised by the outcome, and I believe that Yoichi is strong in some way."

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren!" Yoichi yelled out in. "I want to do it. I want to become stronger. I need power to protect the people I care about."

Yuu looked like he was going to lose a friend, but I just smiled knowing that Yoichi is fighting for something that he wants to do, so that he can become strong to protect everyone he cares about. Guren just smiled and told us to follow him, and we went on our way to go and get our demon weapons.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

We came into a room that has weapons on stands circled around the room, and Guren told us to go to the weapon that we be more comfortable with and then start the ceremony. I looked around and felt a pull towards a weapon far off to the other side of the room, and when I gotten a closer look I saw that it was a scorpion sword, which is sword that turns into a whip. I went in front of it and took it out of its holder, and I then saw darkness.

* * *

 _*Dreamscape*_

 _I_ _looked around, and saw my biological family looking at my parents and my younger self with what looks like fear. I remember that day, for that was also the day when my parents decided to leave with me right away, and took me to the orphanage that became my new family._

 _"Isaac, please you must understand." My paternal grandfather said to my biological father. "That girl will end being the reincarnation of our ancestor, and who knows what would happen if our ancestor reawakens."_

 _"I will not allow my child being held at this temple for the rest of her life, father." My father said glaring at his father. "So I'll be leaving with my wife and daughter to keep her safe from people like you."_

 _I watched as my younger self and my parents walk away, and that was when they dropped me off. Then the scene changed into when my new family were killed one-by-one by Ferid, and I felt like I was about to break._

 _"It's your fault Sophia, if you would have been much stronger and saved us." Akane said getting up from her position. "We wouldn't be dead."_

 _"That's right if you were stronger and braver we wouldn't have died." Mika said with hatred in his eyes. "It's no wonder your parents give you up, for you're nothing but a coward."_

 _"You're not Mika or Akane." I said with my head down. "For neither of them would say something like that to anyone, for both of them to were either abandoned or become orphan, and knows the pain of each on of them. You're demon that processes this weapon, so show yourself."_

 _"Oh, you're not as stupid as I thought." A female voice said, and then the scene disappeared._

 _The demon that the voice belongs to was a woman with long red hair that goes to her lower back, and she was wearing a black skirt that has slits on each side of her legs, and red sash that went around her breast. She had V shape crown on her temple, and horns that were about six-inches tall that curved a little._

 _"I would take that has insult, but then again you demons don't care." I said and watched as the demon woman twitch a little._

 _"Hahaha." I saw Belladonna laughing near by. "She isn't exactly a demon, Sophia. So that's why she is twitching."_

 _"Oh, but I thought she was though." I said watching the red hair woman throwing a glare at Belladonna._

 _"That's because she's half demon and half vampire, and her name is.." She trailed off when she almost got hit by the sword whip._

 _"As she was saying, my name is Lilith." She said retracting the whip back to it's sword form. "And she is right I am indeed a half demon and vampire, for I betrayed both Adam and God. I became a vampire when I betrayed Adam by running away from him and not performing my duty, and become a demon when I betrayed God when I slept with dear old Lucifer and Samael."_

 _"I didn't want to know that." I said with a straight face. "But how do you know Belladonna?"_

 _"Well first how did you came with the name Sophia?" Lilith asked sneering when saying Sophia._

 _"I was told that it was a name from one of my ancestors, why?" I asked confused, especially with how the situation changed._

 _"Because my dear, Belladonna was created by both me and Sophia, the Archangel of Love and Wisdom." Lilith said. "Which makes me also one of your ancestors."_

 _"Well that explains my middle name then." I said bluntly. "My middle name is Lilith, but hardly anyone knows that. Wait, how is that possible, when both you and Sophia are women?"_

 _"Because Belladonna's biological parents were half-blooded human and werewolf, which don't get started." She said. "The werewolf race is pretty much extinct now, and also we need to get this contract done and over with."_

 _"I agree." Belladonna said glaring at Lilith. "We can speak about this some other time."_

 _"Fine." I said pouting._

 _"Since you're pretty much my descendant, and this sword happens to be your families sword that contact was already formed once you touched." Lilith said._

 _"Then why those terrible scenes then?" I asked confused and angry._

 _"Well I needed to test out your heart's strength now." Lilith said smiling and Belladonna grinning. "And besides Belladonna would have pulled you out if you broke down."_

 _"Now I wonder I see why you're half demon and half vampire." I said with a straight face. "You're too damn cruel just like one."_

 _"Yeah, I know I get that a lot." Lilith said smiling. "Now better get going, for one of your friends is about to be processed by a demon, and the way to get your friend out of that procession is reminding him what he is fighting for."_

 _I was then pushed out of the dreamscape, which I decided on calling it._

 _*Dreamscape End*_

* * *

I opened my eyes, and got up as quick as possible when an arrow hit the spot I was laying in. I looked up where the arrow was shot at, and saw Yoichi being controlled by his demon weapon.

"Yoichi, if you can hear me your friends are in danger." I said and the demon Yoichi stopped and started grabbing his head screaming.

I saw that Yuu wasn't far away, and his sword was on the ground. Kimizuki was right behind him in fighting, and watched as Yoichi finally gaining control back to his body.

Guren congratulated us, me including for handling a processed comrade.

"So, Sophia what took you so long?" Yuu asked while I was putting the holder on my belt and put the scorpion sword in it.

"Oh, I was having a conversation with the demon know as Lilith." I said and saw Guren looking at me blinking.

"Lilith, as in the half demon and half vampire, also known to be one of satan's five wives or the princess of hell, Lilith?" Guren asked looking off a little, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes." I said in a serious tone.

"No one was able to make a contract with, and they all either died while forming that contract or processed and killed by a comrade." Guren said in surprise. "And end up forming a contract with her with no problems at all."

"Yep, and it wasn't too difficult for me since she didn't seem to have a problem with me." I said smiling.

"Then meet me in Training Room #5 tonight, and only you Sophia, for I want to see what abilities that demon weapon has to be on the safe side." He said before leaving and we all followed.

I looked at Shinoa, who seemed confused with Guren's actions. Which made me worried, for I seen this side of him once and that was when I was hospitalized for my injuries when escaping the vampire city. Yuu seemed to be confused that Guren want's me to go and none of them, and probably suspicious on what Guren is planning.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I was heading towards Training building, which happens to have only two guards there just incase a training session goes too far. I told the first guard that I had appointment in Training Room #5 and they let pass, and since the room is on the first floor it wasn't hard to find. I went inside and saw Guren already inside with his sword already drawn out.

 _ **"Be careful, it seems that his demon weapon demon use to be human and is now processing him."**_ Belladonna said which made me stop five feet away from him, and he looked up which gives me a good view at his eyes, which happens to be red. _**"Do you want me to take over just incase?"**_

'No." I said and Belladonna then told me to let her know if she does need to. "Who are you? You're not Guren, for I remember when I was being hospitalized from my injuries, and you decided to talk to me."

"Oh, so you do remember me." The processed Guren said. "But do you remember my name though?"

"Not that I recall you telling me your name." I said with a straight face. "Does Guren know that you've been processing his body without him knowing?"

"Well just so you know my name is Hiiragi Mahiru, and sometime Guren doesn't know but I don't care." Guren/Mahiru said. "I also wanted to meet the one, who happened to gotten the demon weapon that never actually allowed anyone make a contract with. The only ones however was a family."

"I'm guessing this demon weapon was taken from this family's temple, right?" I asked standing my ground.

"Well they were pretty much already dead from the virus, and the supposed heir to the temple was never found." They said looking at me straight in the eye. "The parents of said heir died in a car crash, that the head set up when they took the heir away, but when they couldn't find the heir they just hoped that the heir will return. Which my question is are you this heir?"

"Hmm, I guess I am, but I hardly remember that day." I said smiling. "So what you planning? I know it's not to make reminds with Shinoa."

"Oh, my sweet little sister Shinoa is probably doing well without me." Guren/Mahiru said smiling sweetly. "Now let's fight, whoever wins has the choice what to do with loser, and if you lose you are to help me with my plan, but I won't tell what it is yet."

"If you lose you'll tell me what your plan is, and I'll decide if it should continue or not." I said, pretty much knowing that I might end up losing.

"Deal." Guren/Mahiru said then went to attack me, I dodged from the slash that aimed at me.

I took out my scorpion sword, and blocked one of the slashes. We kept going at it, and then we stopped for Guren/Mahiru had their sword at my neck.

"It looks I won, Sophia." Guren/Mahiru said smiling.

"Not really." I said and Guren/Mahiru stared at me confused. "It's more of a tie, look down."

The processed Guren looked down to see my sword in its whip form around the waist.

"That's a funny thing about this demon weapon, for it can turn into whips and like any normal whip they can go around objects or people without hurting them. But as long as I don't want to hurt anyone, the razors are like rubber, but if you would have cut my neck or my head off the razors would have killed for this type of weapon always has some sort of poison laced on the edges."

"Very smart of you, and like you said this is indeed a draw." Guren/Mahiru said smiling at me. "So let's finish this some other time, deal?"

"Yes, I agree." I said shaking hands with them. "So are you going to let Guren have his body back?"

"I will, since I pretty much took over him when I heard about your demon weapon."

After that I left the training room, and went back to the girls dormitory that I was assigned after getting my demon weapon. When I gotten up to my room I took my shower and went to bed to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there you have it. Lilith had so many legends and myths about her, and thus why I had her be half-demon and half-vampire. There is a Archangel of Love and Wisdom, and the name Sophia means wisdom. I decided to have Mahiru show up earlier, and how both Mahiru and Sophia met will be explained some other time. Now there will be some side pairings with Sophia, but the main is Guren x Sophia.**_


	7. First Mission

Yuuichirou's P.O.V.

When I woke up I saw that I was running late, so I got up to get ready by putting on the Moon Demon Squad uniform and my demon weapon on my belt. After taking one last look around my room before I closed my door and practically ran out, and headed to the meeting place for our first mission. I saw Shinoa and Sophia standing against the wall, and once they saw me they pulled away from the wall.

"You're looking good in the uniform of the Moon Demon Squad, Yuu." Shinoa said.

"Hmm, Shinoa, Sophia what you two doing here I thought you already at the meeting place?" I asked looking between the two.

"Well I knew you will be running late, so I told Shinoa and we decided to wait for you so that you won't be the only one to get into trouble." Sophia said glaring at me, and I took a double look at the uniform she is wearing. It looks like Shinoa's but instead of a skirt it is shorts instead with thigh high black socks, knee high brown boots, and her demon weapon is also tied to her belt.

"Yeah, sorry I'll try to make sure I'm on time for now on." I said sarcastically. "But you both also look good in the uniform as well."

"Hmm, thank you." Shinoa said with a smirk.

"Don't try to get yourself out of this, Yuu." Sophia said taking both Shinoa's and my hand and started heading to a certain direction. "We need to get to the meeting place before we are in bigger trouble than we are now."

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Sophia's P.O.V.

We just gotten to the meeting place to see a blonde girl yelling at Guren, and Kimizuki and Yoichi just standing there watching. Guren, however, just looked bored and Yuu and I were just wondering who the girl was when Kimizuki and Yoichi saw us.

"Ah, Yuu you here!" Yoichi exclaimed

"You're late, idiot." Kimizuki said. "You're just lucky that Sophia and Shinoa decided to stay behind to make sure you get are alright."

"Don't call me an idiot." Yuu said angry, before pointing over to the blonde girl who is still yelling at Guren. "A new member?"

"Who is that, anyway?" Kimizuki said.

"I don't know." I said before turning to Shinoa. "Do you know her?"

"Her name is Sanguu Mitsuba." Yoichi said before Shinoa could answer.

"Oh, I know her older sister." I said shocked and surprise by the Misuba's personality. "Let's just say they are nothing alike, it's a long story."

"I MIGHT HAVE TOLERATED THIS IF I WAS, SAY, THE TEAM LEADER IN CHARGE OF TRAINING THE NEW RECRUITS, BUT NOW YOU SAY THE SQUAD LEADER IS GOING TO NONE OTHER THAN HIIRAGI SHINOA WITH THAT SILLY SMILE THAT'S ALWAYS PLASTERED ON HER FACE!" Mitsuba yelled out. "EXPLAIN THAT TO ME!"

"What's wrong with her?" Shinoa asked watching Mitsuba throwing a fit, and we all looked at her.

"Oh, you're all here." Guren said when he turned his head to over in our direction. "I will give you your orders."

"THERE YOU ARE, HIIRAGI SHINOA!" Mitsuba yelled after Guren spotted us.

"Hello." Shinoa said with a smile and waving her hand towards Mitsuba. "Here I am, guys."

Guren told Shinoa and everyone that Mitsuba is joining the team, and also told Shinoa not bicker with her. Of course Shinoa just had to say something to tick Mitsuba off, for she took out her demon weapon and told Shinoa that she's going to beat her and Shinoa took out her demon weapon to fight her. I looked over to Guren to see that he had facepalmed like he knew that this was going to happen, and he then disarmed both of them before they could do anything.

"Don't defy." Guren said after putting back his demon weapon that even I didn't see him take out, and grabbing ahold them both by their necks. "If you don't stop causing trouble for me, I'll lock you up in the isolation cell."

"All right." Shinoa said.

"I'm sorry." Mitsuba said looking embarrassed.

We watched as Guren let them go, and Yuu went over to Shinoa and asked her if she knew the new member. Shinoa just said that they don't get along very well, and that there aren't very much girls in the Moon Demon Squad her age. Yuu then said that Mitsuba didn't seem like she likes her very well, and then Shinoa said that she doesn't know what Yuu is talking about.

"By the way.." Guren began gaining our attention. "This is your new companion, Sanguu Mitsuba. The Moon Demon Squad is normally organized into five-person teams, but this team will have six. That is because a smaller team might not survive an encounter with an armed vampire. When outside the walls, never loose sight of your companions, and don't take independent actions. Got it?"

We all agreed except for Yuu, for he told Guren that he if sees a vampire, he'll go for it even if he is on his own. Mitsuba, went over to Yuu and tried to kick him in the face, but Yuu caught her foot before impact. She told Yuu that his reflects are not too bad, and then told him that she hates idiots like him.

"It sounds like you know all about what Yuu is talking about though." I said which gained attention from everyone, and Mitsuba just glared at me.

"You don't know nothing about me," Mitsuba said still glaring at me. "And don't place me in his type of category.

"I wasn't I was simply saying that you know what he's talking about in a way that you know someone that did or said something similar." I explained in my defense, which made her turn red with anger or embarrassment.

"As I was saying people like you are a danger to the team." Mitsuba said turning back to Yuu.

"I have no intention of arguing with you," Yuu interfered. "So don't come asking for it."

"All right, Lieutenant Colonel Guren," Mitsuba begun. "I'm in charge of training this brat, right?"

"Well," Guren begun scratching the back of his head. "Actually, both you and Shinoa are troublemakers."

"I AM NOT A TROUBLEMAKER!" She said throwing a fit.

"It seems like it, since one you tried to pick a fight with Shinoa." I said watching the steam come out of her ears from anger. "And two you tried kick Yuu all because he was voicing out on what he wanted to do."

"Shut up!" Mitsuba yelled at me, as well as glaring at me.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to make you all mad." I said avoiding her glare.

"What a bunch of troublesome people." Kimizuki said sighing and Yoichi laughing somewhat.

"If you say that," Yoichi said smiling at him. "Then it must be true."

"What?" Kimizuki said sternly.

"Nothing." Yoichi said laughing. "Never mind."

"By the way," Guren started gaining our attention again. "The people who are here today are your fellow team members. Your team is more than a family. You must protect it with your very life. Now, I will assign you a mission."

After Guren given us our mission we went on our way.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I was walking at the end of my group looking around the distorted city of Japan, and was going through mission. The mission itself was simple, we have to go to Harajuku where we will find a small village that the vampires prey on humans and keep them like livestock. We are to destroy the village, free the people, and then proceed to Shinjuku.

"This is terrible." Yoichi said looking at the ruins of the city. "The world really did fall into ruin. I've always lived in Shibuya protected by the Imperial Demon Army, and this is my first time seeing the outside world, but I never thought it would be like this. Yuu, Sophia, and Kimizuki, you've been outside the city walls before, right? When you were soldiers of Shibuya before joining the infantry?"

"Yes, sometimes." Yuu said and I nodded my head in confirmant

"Hmph." Mitsuba said. "Don't flatter yourself, just because you killed a horseman of the apocalypse that was weakened by the barrier raised around the walls."

Mitsuba started yelling about the horseman of the apocalypse and how if you lower your guard down you'll be dead, and then told Yuu to stop the idle talk and stay in formation.

"What's her problem?" Yuu asked watching her start walking in a certain direction.

"Haha, isn't she cute?" Shinoa said and I looked at her if gone nuts, which is a good possibility. "I think she feels responsible for the survival of the rookies."

Before anyone could say anything else, Yoichi called out and pointed at what suppose to be Harajuku station.

"This is the designated place..." Kimizuki started looking at our surroundings.

"Which means that there are vampires around..." Yuu said, but was unable to finish when a scream caught our attention from in front of us.

"HELP!" Cried out a young girl, who was running from something, but fell down. When she got we found out what she was running from and it was a horseman of the apocalypse.

"What?!" Yoichi yelled out. "A horseman of the apocalypse."

Yuu and I were thinking the same thing and that was going to save the kid and kill the monster, but of course Mitsuba yelled at us to stay in formation. Yuu started yelling back at her about abandoning a child in need, and I didn't held back to listen to her or Shinoa talking about how it could be a trap, so used my weapon knowing that it can go as far as I want it to go. I whipped it out all the way to the horseman of the apocalypse, which surprisingly killing it. Yuu and the rest of the team looked at me surprise, and I just shrugged my shoulders at their surprise expressions. The girl looked over and saw us, and started to run over to us.

"Get ready." Mitsuba said. "If this is a trap the vampires aren't far away from their bait."

"I already know." I said looking at a certain direction that I saw movement from. "I just saw movement on top of the buildings over there, and they are definitely coming."

Sure enough right when the kid was a about a yard away from us, they came towards us there were three vampires two are males and one is female. Yuu went running towards the frightened girl, which the vampires took advantage of since Yuu broke formation. Yuu defended himself well, and before I used the whip to help him Yuu used his demon weapon's power which made the vampire back off a few steps. It also seems like the vampires definitely know about the demon weapons that we are using.

"A demon weapon." The female vampire said. "I see, you belong to the Vampire Annihilation Force."

"Call the reinforcements." One of the male vampire said. "Let's catch them."

"Try it if you dare." Yuu said from behind him and used the demon weapons power again to try to separate them again, and I wasn't far from them to try to kill them. They ended up getting away just in time I swung my demon weapon at them, and then Mitsuba called out telling us to fall back.

"Haha, as if we'd let you heads of livestock get away." The female vampire said, and I started glaring at her.

"Huh?" Yuu asked darkly from his position, and started turning to her direction. "What did you just say?"

"We're on enemy ground." Shinoa called out to us. "Let's get away before the reinforcements come!"

"We know." I said to her and headed back over to them.

"The safety of the team is top priority." Yuu finished watching the three vampires escape, and then headed our way.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I watched as Mitsuba smack Yuu, and I was about to interfere but Shinoa stopped me.

"WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Mitsuba yelled out. "YOUR ACTIONS EXPOSED THE WHOLE TEAM TO DANGER! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT SOPHIA CAN DO FAR DISTANCES, BUT FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF FORMATION LIKE THAT COULD HAVE PUT DAMAGES TO IT!"

"That's true, but..." Yuu trailed off to explain himself. "I don't regret it. There was a child to rescue. I would do the same thing again, no matter the situation... But I am sorry, for putting my companions' lives on the line. If hitting me makes you feel any better, then feel free to do it."

"You little..." Mitsuba begun shaking with anger, and then saw the little girl by some of the soldiers at the base we were in. "I... Hate guys like you the most. People like you bring doom upon their team."

"I'm sorry." Yuu said with a serious look in his eyes. "I'll be more careful from now on."

Mitsuba looked speechless, and was still shaking with anger. Then the little girl came up to us, and called out to us to gain our attention.

"I, uhmm." The young girl said struggling with her words. "I owe you my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuu said with a smile. "We only carried out our duty."

Mitsuba went up to the girl, and her expression changed from anger to something like relief and happiness.

"Everything will be all right now." Mitsuba said. "The Japanese Imperial Demon Army will protect you."

"Okay!" The girl exclaimed happy before being escorted away by a soldier to safety.

"DON'T GET ME WRONG!" Mitsuba yelled at Yuu with a blush on her cheeks. "I STILL HATE YOU!"

"Sure." Yuu said with a straight face, and Mitsuba walked away.

"So.. There she is." Shinoa said after Mitsuba was further away. "She's harsh, but she has her own reasons for being like that, so try to be kind to her."

"Huh?" Yuu asked surprise, and I just looked at her with widen eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a secret, for what it's worth." Shinoa explained. "More importantly, how are we going to capture Harajuku, now that the enemy knows we're here?"

"We'd better change our strategy." Kimizuki said looking at us.

"I wish we could avoid fight altogether." Yoichi said scratching light on his cheek with his index finger.

"I thought you were here to take your revenge against the vampires." Kimizuki said looking at Yoichi, and I looked over at Yuu to see what he has but he was staring at Mitsuba's still retreating back.

"They've probably have a trap set, so we'll just pretend that we don't know about the trap." I said which they looked towards me. "But we have to know what type of trap they set out for us to determine how to get past it."

"That's true if we pretend we don't know about the trap, we still have to know what type of the trap it is." Shinoa said with eyes closed nodding her head. "I guess we just have to figure it out on our own."

"Well while we think of something I need to refreshing up." I said starting to walk to the direction where the baths are located at.

"Yeah, we all need to refreshing up." Shinoa said. "We can think of a plan afterwards."

We all then headed towards the baths.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I was in my own stall, and I happened to listen to Mitsuba complaining about Yuuichirou in the next stall. Then I heard Shinoa going into her stall, and heard Shinoa telling her it wasn't her fault a few years ago.

'Hmm, so Mitsuba and Yuu are a like indeed.' I thought after finishing washing up and turning off the water to listen for more. 'They both have regrets and guilt on their shoulders.'

Shinoa then told her that there was that she could have done due to the situation, and that the team wasn't destroyed because of her. Mitsuba then told Shinoa that she shouldn't be walking in on people taking a shower, and then I started hearing yelling.

'I better get out of here, before I to get attacked by Shinoa.' I thought putting a towel around myself before exiting the stall.

Once I gotten to the locker that has some night clothes in it, and put on my underwear. Shinoa and Mitsuba came out of the stall, and Shinoa still grinning and Mitsuba looked frustrated.

"I don't care if you two go at it, but please keep it down." I said teasingly without turning around. "There are people here at the base trying to get some sleep you know."

"I wouldn't have made any noise if Shinoa didn't came into the stall uninvited." Mitsuba said huffing, right when I let the towel go to put on my tank top. "How did you get that scar, Sophia?"

"Ah, that scar." I said pausing when putting on some sweatpants on, when I realized that I allowed my scar on my back to show not that I didn't care, but it does bring a lot of questions. "I got it when Yuu and I were escaping the vampire city."

"Vampire city, escaping?" Mitsuba questioned. "So you and Yuuichirou know each?"

"Well yeah, we both kind of grew up in the orphanage as well in the vampire city that we were taking to." I said after finishing getting dressed. "Haven't you noticed that our last names are the same?"

"Not really." She said shapely before looking at me in the eye. "Did a vampire give that to you?"

"It wasn't just Yuu and I that were escaping there were a few others that were trying to escape with us." I explained before heading out. "But before I finish my side of the story please get dressed, and I'll meet you two in the room that is assigned to us three."

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I just gotten to the room where I'm sharing with Shinoa and Mitsuba for the night, and we already were told about were the vampire hideout is located at and we then made our plan on what to do. We also planned that we would be leaving the base in morning to finish our first mission.

"Now where was I?" I asked the two of them. "I don't know why you're listening Shinoa since you probably already heard about it from Guren."

"Heh, I just want to have bedtime story." Shinoa joked. "And you just told us that there was more than just the two of you."

"Okay, then." I said getting comfortable on my foutan. "Mika, was the one the that always sacrificed his blood to Ferid Bathory, who likes drinking from children's necks, to get the younger children toys, books, and healthy food. I have only given my blood to him once and that was to get some medicine for some of them whom gotten sick all of the sudden. But anyways Mika gotten ahold of a map of the vampire city and Ferid Bathory's gun, which he handed to Yuu. Mika and Yuu then gotten the idea of escaping, so we gathered up everyone in our group and headed out. By time we gotten into the castle were our exit is at, Ferid Bathory showed up saying that it was a trap for us 'lambs' what he called us. He killed one of the younger children first, and I did tried to shot at him, but he cutted downwards on my back. Which pretty much made me stay on my knees in pain, and practically watch as the younger children be killed one-by-one. When it was down to just Mika, Yuu, and I; Mika grabbed the gun from the floor where I dropped it and ran at Ferid, but he didn't gotten on shot on him before Ferid ripped off Mika's arm. Yuu was already chasing after Mika gotten the gun, and shot Ferid in head before he could have done anything. Then I used all of my strength to get over to Yuu, who was trying to help Mika who was still alive. Mika told Yuu to get himself and I out of their before the vampires comes and investigates, and thus Yuu put me on his back and ran out of the exit, and the rest is history. Other than that I was bedridden for over a month or so, once we gotten to headquarters or someplace."

"So, you two were forced to leave behind a friend?" Mitsuba asked looking horrified.

"He was more of a friend, he was family to all of us including the younger ones." I said closing my eyes. "Mika was bleeding heavily, so we know that if we did gotten him out of there he may end up dying anyways, but it still hurt knowing that he may have been alive when the rest of the vampires went to investigat."

"So the reason why you're here is revenge?" Mitsuba asked.

"Yep, and when I see Ferid Bathory on the battlefield don't be too surprise to see me fighting him." I said with a straight face. "We better to get to bed we do have a big day tomorrow."

They didn't complain, for Shinoa turned the light off and we then went to bed expecting the next day to come.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

After waking up, and eating breakfast we headed out to the vampire hideout which is Omotesando Subway Station, according to the young girl. The vampires there keep humans there as well, and the count of vampires is seven, and that means we're outnumbered by one.

"What about the civilians they've captured?" Kimizuki asked. "What if they use them as hostages?"

"I agree." I said. "They're known to use hostages if they want their own way."

"I don't care about hostages." Mitsuba said. "Our enemies have numbers on their side. We'll have are our hands full taking care of ourselves, we can't afford to worry about them too."

Yuu made a face.

"What's with that face?" Mitsuba questioned. "If you're not happy with that, then feel free to go back to Shibuya."

"Who says I'm not happy?" Yuu questioned this time with a angry look. "As long as I can kill vampires, I won't complain."

"One more thing." Shinoa said with her hand up. "If all seven vampires are awake and armed, we won't stand a chance, so we will run."

"What?!" Yuu yelled out for just us to hear.

"If you were really strong enough to wield your black demon weapons appropriately, we might stand a chance, but I'd rather destroy the enemy without anyone getting injured." Shinoa explained. "So don't take independent action."

"I won't!" Yuu said smiling, which usually means no good. "A flawless victory... Sounds just great!"

"Then let's get going! Stay in formation, protect on another, and don't get separated from the rest of the team. Got it?"

"Got it." I said and the others agreed as well.

"Then let's destroy those vampires!" Shinoa yelled out, and we all just looked at her.

'How much caffeine did she have this morning?' I thought questioning myself and we all followed her down the station.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Once down in the subway station we saw some humans down there, and Kimizuki asked why they're not trying to escape.

"Because they're afraid, the vampires could kill them if they try to escape or be killed if they wander off too far." I explained to him, while Mitsuba telling us to pay them no heed and keep moving. I can tell it is bothering Yuu, to see them wearing the livestock uniform, which I don't blame him it does bring back painful memories.

We kept going until we gotten further down, and we saw a hooded vampire doing rounds, who ended up seeing us.

"GET READY TO ATTACK!" Mitsuba yelled out, and we all drew our weapons. Mine was still in sword form, and I won't use the whip form unless I have no choice. "LET'S KILL HIM BEFORE HE CAN CALL HIS FRIENDS!"

Yuu took action at those words and went after the hooded vampire, and killed him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mitsuba yelled out at him. "WE TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE INDEPENDENT ACTION!"

"I'm not." Yuu said catching her hand before she could smack him. "The enemy was unarmed. I waited for your order before drawing my sword. You're the one who's done nothing but complain."

Before anyone could take action, Yuu pulled Mitsuba out of the way of an attack of another vampire hiding. He blocked the vampires attack, and pushed Mitsuba behind him.

"Hahaha, very well." Yuu said laughing. "This is exactly what I've been waiting for all along. FOR EIGHT LONG YEARS!"

"Idiot, you think that swinging your sword around will be enough to kill us?" The male vampire asked before Yuu killed him.

Mitsuba asked how Yuu could be that strong, and Shinoa mentioned that being one of Lieutenant Colonel Guren's proteges it'll be natural for him to be strong. Kimizuki said that he's stronger than that, Yuu challenged him, and I just sighed but I suddenly gotten the feeling that we're being watched and kept my demon weapon out. When Mitsuba mentioned that there are still five more still standing, that was when they showed up and it was more than five. I was about to rush over to her to kill two of them, but one captured her by her throat. There were two other unknown vampires that we weren't informed, probably because they used the girl to lure us her not knowing how many vampires there were. Mitsuba told us that she is done for and told us to run for it, but there was no way that Yuu and I would do that.

"ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP!" Yuu yelled out at her. "HOW MANY TIMES WILL I BE FORCED TO REPEAT MYSELF?! I WON'T ABANDON MY TEAMMATES! I'LL COME TO YOUR RESCUE!"

"What?" Mitsuba asked struggling against the vampires hold, and Yuu coming towards her. I used that chance to help Yuu to get to her faster by killing one of the two vampires with my demon weapon in whip form in front of him. The others joined after seeing Yuu going after the vampire holding Mitsuba, and I had to kill another vampire that was right behind him. I watched as Yuu grabbed Mitsuba and killing that vampire that captured her, and once we destroyed the other vampires we rescued the civilians that was held captive by them.

The base that we came from sent over some doctors and soldiers, including the young girl that we rescued before. The young apologized for lying to us, but both Yuu and I told her we understood that she was doing so to protect her friends and family. The girl's father wasn't all that happy about though, for they won't be able to live inside Shibuya or Shinjuku and that we were pampered brats that grew up behind safely behind the city's wall.

"Both Sophia and I grew up in a vampire city." Yuu said stepping beside me, gaining the man's attention. "They would feed us scraps of food and bleed us every single day, and yet we refused to be treated like cattle. So one day we tried to escape, and because of that, all our friends our family were killed in front of us, and both me and Sophia are now the only ones who escaped when there was a total nine of us, and yet only two of us survived. No, we both regret it. Sometime I even think I should have died along with them, and Sophia probably feels the same, and yet we never regret making that choice we made that day the choice to stop living like cattle."

After a while, the man even though he wasn't happy about it, apologized. Shinoa told them that they may be able to find shelter for them, since they have a small group. The man was now happy, and thanked us for saving his daughter. Mitsuba tried to talk to Yuu, but she was embarrassed about something and said that she hates him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, both Mitsuba and Sophia is like Yuu and Kimizuki if any of you wonder. Sorry for being late on updating got caught up with school work.**_


	8. Shinjuku Pt 1

Sophia's P.O.V.

I watched as Yuu and Kimizuki worked on abandon vehicle, so that we could go and meet with the other soldiers and Guren. Yuu was anxious, for he wanted to try to drive it.

"Yuu, you don't know how to drive." I said bluntly knowing exactly what he's thinking. "You'll wreck it, and then we have to walk on foot to the location of the meeting."

"But I want to try to drive it, Sophia." He wined.

"It is also the first time that we've ride in a car for a long time." I said and then the car started.

"Wooah!" Yuu said excited. "You really did it! Awesome!"

"Thanks." Kimizuki said wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Ehmm, could you let me try driving it for a while?" Yuu asked and I tried telling Kimizuki a message from behind Yuu telling him not to.

"Huh?" Kimizuki said in surprise, and I started shaking me head no to him. "You can't simply drive just like that."

"No, but.." Yuu stated scratching his left cheek. "Just for a little a while."

"Anyway, do not touch it." He said pointing Yuu then the car. "I'll teach you the basics of driving later."

"YOU CAN DRIVE , TOO?!" Yuu exclaimed happily, and I just stood their quietly watching my brother being stupid like always. "THAT'S SUPER AWESOME!"

Kimizuki then walked away all frustrated, and I followed him to the others, who were eating lunch. I went pass Kimizuki, and took a sandwich out of the box.

"Li-listen up, kids sit in the back, okay?" Kimizuki said with red still tainting his face. "It's working. We'll get to Shinjuku in no time."

"Woah, you really pulled it off?" Shinoa said with her usual smile. "Kimizuki, you do know stealing cars is a crime, right?"

"Why would you care it was abandon here, so why not?" I asked finished eating my sandwich.

"Just shut up and get in, hurry." Kimizuki said with irritation.

"Ah, watch out." Yoichi said and we looked and saw Yuu crashing into some rocks.

"I knew it," I said getting out of the seat and started heading over to him. "I should have stayed with my idiot brother."

But before I had the chance to get to him he started backing up quickly, and would have ran me over but Kimizuki got me out of the way before it impacted. I landed on my back, and Kimizuki was on top of me.

"I'm going to kill him." Kimizuki said before getting off of me looking embarrassed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Nah." Yuu said getting out of the car. "I've mastered driving already."

Kimizuki just looked at ready to kill him, and then got up as well as helping me up from the ground.

"Hop on." Yuu then said pointing behind him to the car. "I'll take you to Shinjuku."

I saw a vine pop on Kimizuki, who started walking towards him until they were close enough to start fighting. They pretty much just started arguing that was all, and I stayed where I was watching them. Shinoa and the others came to my side and watched them as well not knowing if should stop them or not. After Mitsuba stopped Yuu and Kimizuki arguing, Shinoa told us to get in the Shinoa, and we all looked at her on what she was talking about. Mitsuba had to ask, and Shinoa then went to the car, which meant she was talking about the car that she named after herself. When she went in the car we all looked at her, and Yuu and Kimizuki started laughing because she couldn't see past the wheel. She had dark look in her eyes then, and turned towards them taking out her demon weapon.

"Well.." She said with a dark laugh. "Whoever laughed first just now, you're dead."

Mitsuba, Yoichi, and I just watched as she beat them up to the pulp, and we didn't even help them for we knew that we would have joined them.

"You two defiantly deserved that." I said looking down at them. "Just be glade that she didn't actually kill either of you."

They didn't say anything to me, and we all went in the car started driving towards Shinjuku. I was sitting in the middle with Yoichi, which was a really tight squeeze, for Shinoa and Mitsuba were on either side of us. Shinoa looked mad still, and Mitsuba was just looking out window not even bothered about it. Both Yoichi and I were feeling awkward for how tense it was in the car.

"Let's stop..." Yuu began still looking roughed up from Shinoa's beating. "Making fun of her height already."

"Yeah, good idea." Kimizuki replied equally roughed up.

'Well at least they learned their lesson.' I thought while still squeezed with Yoichi between Mitsuba and Shinoa.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

We were almost there when we saw smoke raising from the location that we were to go, so Kimizuki stepped on it to get us there quicker. But all of the sudden we saw someone coming out of the smoke, and I noticed who it is and I started freezing up.

"That uniform, that's a noble vampire!" Yuu called out then looked to Kimizuki. "Don't stop Kimizuki, run him over."

Kimizuki then stepped further on the gas paddle making it go faster.

"We need to get out of the car, that is Crowley." I said, and we then jumped out the car when it wasn't far from the noble vampire.

When we were out of the car, and it was like slow motion when we saw the vampire stopping the car with just one hand. Yoichi tried to shoot him, but it looked like it bounced off of Crowley's sword and went back straight to Yoichi. Lucky for Yoichi Mitsuba and Shinoa blocked it, and Yuu, Kimizuki, and I started running towards them to help them against the noble vampire.

"This is bad." I heard Shinoa say to Mitsuba. "EVERYONE DON'T GO OFF ON YOUR OWN! THE ENEMY IS A VAMPIRE WITH A CLASS 1 WEAPON! HE'S NOT LIKE THE OTHERS WE HAVE FOUGHT SO FAR!"

Then Crowley was then behind Shinoa, and was about to strike, but Yuu stopped and disarmed him. While Kimizuki and I were in front of either Shinoa or Mitsuba with our demon weapons already drawn.

"You're not bad for a human." Crowley said smiling like he found a new toy. "I wonder who you are."

"You leave him alone, Crowley." I said gritting my teeth, and when he turned around and saw me he smile even more.

"My, my isn't it little Sophia." He said starting to get closer, but stopped when we all raised our weapons in defense. "Which means that boy over there is your brother. You have defiantly grown up, and Ferid will be glade to know that you and your brother is still alive."

Then all of the sudden two female vampires showed up with his arm and sword, and handed them over to Crowley, who put him arm back on and sheathed his sword.

"Crowley, the seventh founder is calling you to the frontlines." The blonde female vampire said, and I knew exactly who she is talking about and the image came to my mind with hatred.

"Oh, Ferid is calling me." He said turning to look at them then at us. "It'd be bad if I don't go, and this place was just getting interesting. Oh well, there's always next time. I'll let you go for now, but next time I'll suck blood dry."

He then suddenly came behind Yuu, and tapped his shoulder making all of us look surprise. I used my demon weapon in whip form and slushed it towards Crowley, but the blonde vampire used her whip to block it.

"Later, you cute livestock." He said before smiling in my direction before leaving. "You sweet Sophia."

When they were finally out of sight we all fell to ground panting on the experience, and I had goosebumps from what he said to me.

"W-we're saved." Shinoa breathed out and Yuu looked pissed.

"That bastard... Is messing with us." Yuu said shaking with anger. "How dare he make such a face. Especially towards my sister."

"Calm down, Yuu." I said getting up from the ground and putting away my demon weapon. "He's not someone that you can defeat easily, especially on your own."

"So how do you know him, Sophia?" Mitsuba asked still on the ground breathing in and out slowly.

"Hmm, you remember when I told you that I had to give my blood to get some medicine?" I asked her, and she nodded her head yes. "Well Ferid Bathory wasn't the only vampire in his mansion, for Crowley was visiting him and that is how I met him."

I helped Mitsuba up, and then went over to Yoichi to help him up. I was about to go over to Yuu, but he was still renting about Crowley.

"Shit." Yuu said when Shinoa was about to help him up. "What's going on? Even with the cursed demon weapon, there's still this much of a gap in power."

"Well, about your black demon weapons.." Shinoa trailed off when Kimizuki, Yoichi, and I looked at her. "Once you learn how to use it properly, that gap will narrow down."

"THEN, TEACH ME NOW!" Yuu yelled out in frustration, and Shinoa asked Yuu on what he'll do if he was on par with that vampire and told him that Mitsuba, Yoichi, and herself would have been killed and it's also why there's teamwork. Shinoa then told us to take that as a lesson and to be thankful that no ones hurt or killed, and then thanked Yuu for saving his team.

"Yuu, he said that Ferid is wanting him up in the frontlines." I told Yuu, who just turned around to me once he got up. "That means we will be meeting that bastard who took our family's lives away."

"Damn, and I thought that I killed that bastard to." Yuu said with anger.

"Well you can't kill a vampire with that gun at the time, and I know for that gun wasn't a cursed demon weapon." I said before we started headed toward the direction where Guren is waiting for us.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Yuuichirou's P.O.V.

"We've finally arrived in Shinjuku." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Hurry!" Mitsuba said and we started to walk faster.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! THERE'S A VAMPIRE ATTACK!" A speaker announced and we stopped for a couple of seconds to find out where the attack is at then started walking fast toward the direction. "THE WESTERN DEFENSIVE WALL IS UNDER SIEGE! ALL CIVILIANS, PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE EASTERN WALL NOW!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" One of the soldiers said when running past us. "SHINJUKU IS THE SECOND CITY OF THE JAPANESE IMPERIAL DEMON ARMY! THERE'S NO WAY VAMPIRES WOULD BE HERE! JUST WHAT HAS THE VAMPIRE ANNIHILATION FORCE BEEN DOING?!"

"What's going on?" I asked Shinoa who just blinked at me like I was an idiot.

"Didn't you hear what they just said?" Shinoa asked me looking in a different direction. "The vampires are here."

Shinoa then took out a demon weapon, and I saw that Sophia already had hers out ready to go. Then we heard an explosion, and we looked up to see a building on fire and helicopter going past. The soldiers were already going after, and also shot and brought it down. The weapon they used is just like Yoichi, and when Yoichi pointed it out Shinoa told them that it is downgraded version of it. Mitsuba then explained that the demon weapons the soldiers that are not part of the vampire annihilation force have weapons that are normal, but are enchanted.

"Not good!" Kimizuki said out loud for us to hear. "This is turning into a full scale war."

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Guren said." Mitsuba said squeezing her hands. "The Kansai vampires are... Planning to destroy us, the Japanese Imperial Demon Army."

"Then we need to get on the more then." Sophia said and we started running towards west when the speakers announced that we needed to head west right away where Guren is probably waiting for us at.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for updating late; my lap top's screen got cracked, so I have to use my new lap top. Then my grandpa died the next week, so I was barely functional and depressed to do anything. At the moment I'm behind in all of my stories, so I'm trying to catch up as fast as I can.**_


	9. Shinjuku Pt 2

Sophia's P.O.V.

I watched as Yuu killed a vampire that was about to attack a couple of guards, who were about to defend themselves.

"FINALLY!" One of the guards said when he saw our uniform when we were running up to them. "THE VAMPIRE ANNIHILATION FORCE IS HERE AT LAST!"

"All right." Kimizuki said when we weren't far away from the guards. "Most are being taken care of at the gate."

"What about other enemy attacks?" Yoichi asked looking around when we stopped running and just walking.

"Doesn't seem like there's any, now." Shinoa said when stopped walking to look at all of us.

"Hey, guards!" Mitsuba called out to the guards that we saved. "Where's the rest of the Vampire Annihilation Force?"

"BROADCASTING ORDERS! BROADCASTING ORDERS" The speaker phone yelled gaining everyone's attention. "RIGHT NOW, THE MAN WHO ONCE RECAPTURED SHINJUKU WITH JUST A SINGLE SQUAD, LIEUTENANT COLONEL ICHINOSE GUREN OF THE MOON DEMON SQUAD HAS DISPATCHED. EVERYONE PLEASE WAIT AS THE TIDES OF BATTLE WILL SOON TURN."

"Guren has.." Yuu trailed off as the announcements turned to orders for us.

"NEXT ARE ORDERS FOR THE SHINOA SQUAD FROM LIEUTENANT COLONEL ICHINOSE." The speaker called out. "HEAD OUT TO THE FIFTH DISTRICT AT ONCE! THE ENEMIES' LEADER IS AT THE INTERSECTION! PLEASE HURRY!"

"Fifth district ain't far from here, we can make it no time." Yuu said and we all started running in that direction. "All right, lets go. Let's massacre those vampires."

* * *

*Time-Skip*

We've came to a location where we were stuck trying to get ride of some vampires that were in the direction of the fifth district, and we would get done with one group of vampires then run into another group of vampires.

"Hey!" Kimizuki yelled at us. "We've been fighting here the whole time, but not getting anywhere. Let's go forward."

"He's right we need to get to Guren right away." I said after taken care of killing another vampire.

"I agree. Lieutenant Colonel Guren's orders were to join them at the fifth district, where the enemies' leader is located." Mitsuba said. "Let's slaughter some vampires."

"What do you think we have been doing here?" I asked teasingly. "You mean that we should slaughter more vampires."

"Shut up, you know what I meant." Mitsuba said irritated.

After Yoichi gotten Yuu's attention that we need to get going we started running towards fifth district once again, but this time avoiding other vampires that'll distract us from getting to there. I overheard Shinoa telling Yuu about his first training will start now, and Yuu just questioned it.

"Yes, don't stop running." Shinoa said when Yuu started to slow down. "I'll explain on the way."

"Wait, what?" Yuu asked picking his speed back up. "At a time like this?"

"Our situation calls for it." Shinoa said and Yuu quieted down and listened. "I thought you'd understand after running into those vampire nobles earlier, but... Even if you have a cursed weapon of the strongest class... Like you, with one of the Black Demon Series. As you know, you'll get killed instantly. You are useless on the front lines."

"Why are you saying this to me now?" Yuu asked glaring at Shinoa. "You could of told us right when we've gotten the demon weapons?"

"Actually, Yuu, I was already notified by Guren, and he's the one who is training me." I said from behind them. "And Mitsuba is training Kimizuki and Yoichi, which means you have to be trained by Shinoa."

"That still doesn't answer my question on why she didn't told us right when we've gotten the demon weapons." He said.

"Have you met you, you don't listen to what people say, so Shinoa probably decided to wait until you experienced it." I said defending Shinoa.

"As I was saying, You'd be kinda be like a shit on the floor." Shinoa finished while they stopping running and so she could get his reaction, which also made the rest stop to watch them.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Yuu asked yelling at Shinoa for calling him shit. Yuu then told Shinoa that it is no time to be joking around that they need to hurry up and get to fifth district, and we then started back running. "I'll do anything as long as I can kill those vampires."

"Well..." Shinoa started while digging into her pocket while running along with us. "For now, nothing really special. It's very simple. This..."

Shinoa showed us a container with pills inside, and started to hand it to us except for Mitsuba, who I already believe has one.

"A drug?" Yuu asked looking confused.

"Yes. Currently this is the most advanced enhancement method around." Shinoa said. "It's doping. After you eat it, it'll be easy to assimilate with your demon, and draw out its true power."

Yuu then asked if he takes them he'll be able to beat the noble vampires, and Shinoa just told him that it'll keep him alive for a little longer while fighting them, but it doesn't mean that he can kill them just by taking the pills. Shinoa then explained how much amount is in each pill and how long it last, and what would happen if he or anyone of us takes too much. She then showed us an alarm that'll help if the time limit on the pills we take goes out, for it'll start ringing after thirteen minutes and that we have two minutes to get out or finish the fight. The pills takes ten seconds to kick in, and that we should take them before we start fighting for if we don't a noble vampire can kill us less then ten seconds before it kicks in.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

We were almost there, and Shinoa told us to take one pill once we saw Guren in trouble and needs saving. I watched as Yuu rushed over there just so he can save him, but for me I noticed a certain blonde vampire that looks very familiar. As Kimizuki and Yoichi followed Yuu's lead and attack any vampires that went to stop us from helping, I ran after Yuu to help him save Guren and to figure out why I see the blonde vampire familiar. I watched as the unknown blonde vampire stab Guren I saw Ferid not far watching the scene in front of him, and so I ran after him to get revenge on him for my family.

"Ferid, you bastard!" I yelled out gaining his attention as I ran towards him with my demon weapon activated. I had it turn into a whip and swung the whip right at him, which he dodged before running towards me, and it was a neck of time for me to have my demon weapon turn back into sword form to block his attack. While we were attacking each other, I heard Yuu gasp and turned to see why, and saw I finally recognize the blonde vampire.

"Mika?" I questioned silently before backing off from my and Ferid's fight, so that I wouldn't be captured.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger I'm still behind on some stories because my internet was acting up for a while, but hopefully it won't happen again.**_


	10. Shinjuku Pt 3

Sophia's P.O.V.

"Yuu?" Mika asked once I was close enough to hear them, but stopped once seeing a drop of blood coming from Mika's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Guren asked while stabbing Mika in the side. "Hurry, put your course into that vampire and kill him! Yuu!"

I didn't know what to do, and it is the same for Yuu, who was standing there unable to decided to follow Guren's orders or help Mika.

"Haa!" Guren said with a triumphed look. "Checkmate, vampire."

Before Guren put the course on Mika, Mika jumped away from them as fast as he could. I looked over at Yuu and Guren, and knew that Guren is mad at Yuu for not obeying his orders. I went over to Guren to help him up, and once he was up he went over to Yuu.

"That is.." Yuu said, but was cut off by Guren who hit him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Guren asked angry, and I was holding him back from hitting Yuu again. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?"

"Eh.." Yuu began sitting up, and Guren started coughing up blood and I went back to his side to help him. "Ah. No. All you alright."

Guren pushed Yuu away from him when he tried to help him, and pushed me away as well but not as hard as he did to Yuu.

"Don't worry about me!" Guren said trying to stand back up. "Look before you, this is the battlefield!"

"Lieutenant Colonel, that vampire we know him." I said getting his attention. "That is Mika, and he was in the orphanage with us. We thought he died before we escaped, but if look closely at him he doesn't look like a full vampire."

"Even that may be, Sophia, Yuu still should have killed him." Guren said which I was shocked to hear, and was trying to hold back a retort.

"HEY YUU, YOU IDIOT!" Kimizuki yelled out running with the others to us. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You almost could've killed that one!" Mitsuba said angry at Yuu, who was still on the ground when Guren pushed. "Why didn't you activate the curse?"

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Yoichi asked looking a little confused with the situation, and Shinoa helped me with Guren who was somewhat panting at the moment.

"Mich is.." Yuu started to explain looking over where Mika was couched over at, who was not alone.

"Eh?" Shinoa questioned trying figure out what Yuu was trying to say, and looked over where he staring at.

"One of those vampires..." Yuu said still looking over at them. "...Is part of my family."

"It's true that does look like Mika, but he should be dead." I said with tears starting to form. "With the others he should be dead, but why his a vampire I do not know."

Both Yuu and I watched as Mika and Ferid argue about something, and that is probably about us. Mika looked like he was about to kill Ferid after saying something that might have been involved us, for he had his hand around Ferid's throat.

"HEY!" Yuu called out standing up. "ARE YOU MICHAEL?"

Yuu started to break down when Mika nodded his head, and I could help crying with him knowing that one of our family is still alive.

"Shit!" I said after seeing Crowley behind Ferid, and the others behind us froze seeing Crowley. "Damn, this is not going to be fun."

"You got that right." Shinoa said and Mitsuba nodded her head. "This might end horribly."

"Shit, more nobles again." Guren said after opening his eyes when hearing what we said. "We wasted too much time fighting the leader. It's over. We're abandoning Shinjuku. EVERYONE, GET READY TO WITHDRAW!"

"Eh?" Yuu said looking confused at the order. "Hey wait a second! Mich is.. Sophia's and my family is over there! And we're withdrawing..?"

"So, should everyone get slaughtered here, then?" Guren asked looking towards at Yuu.

"Yuu." Yoichi said tapping Yuu's shoulder.

"His right Yuu," I said gaining Yuu's attention. "I know how you feel, but if we stay here we'll be imprisoned or slaughtered."

Guren then ordered everyone to retreat while keeping formation, but before Yuu and I could do so Ferid came up to us saying that his not going to let us to escape. Ferid then disappeared and reappeared behind us, I blocked his attack with my demon weapon and Yuu countered attacked him.

"You two are quick." Ferid said smiling, which I didn't like. "But you two are still young."

Before Ferid did anything Guren jumped in on time and attacked him, but Ferid vanished before Guren could take the hit.

"And the lion as well." Ferid said right behind Guren. "You're wounded and your sword is dull."

Yuu and I watched as Ferid kicked Guren to the ground further away from us, and both Yuu and I went to go check on him, but Ferid stopped us with both hands on our shoulder.

"Let's get a taste of you both first." Ferid said, and before he could bite us his arm came flying off. We turn around to see that Mika was the one that done so, and I now understand what they must talked about before Guren ordered a retreat.

"Aha, this is just an innocent joke, Mich." Ferid said smiling towards Mika while catching his arm. "Don't have to get angry about."

"Mika." I said at the same time as Yuu saying Mich. 'Well we did have our own nickname for him.'

"Yuu, Sophia, abandon everything and run away with me." Mika said looking serious about it.

"Eh? Run away?" Yuu asked confused.

"Why should we, Mika?" I asked wondering why he want's us to run away with him.

"Just do as I say!" He said not giving me an answer, for grabbed Yuu and carried him off. "Follow me, Sophia."

'Damn it, should I follow or should I stay?' I thought asking myself. 'I should follow, so I could get Yuu away from him until he answer our questions before making a decision.'

I then followed them, running after them to catch up to them. Once I caught up to them Yuu pushed himself out of Mika's arms and landed on the ground, and I went beside and helped him up.

"We're being used by humans?" Yuu asked with disbelief on his face. "What kind of bullshit is that?"

I watched Mika's face look like he was in pain, and I knew he probably was for he was stabbed by both Yuu and Guren with a demon weapon.

"Are you no longer human?" Yuu asked looking fearful. "Is if because of us? Is is because we ran away?"

"NO!" Mika yelled out. "THIS ISN'T EITHER OF YOU TWO'S FAULT!"

"By the looks of your eyes, Mika, you still part human." I said while grabbing his head making him look at me, and then making him bear his teeth. "And part vampire due to the vampire fangs that I see."

"Just go already." He said after I let go of him. "It's dangerous here."

Mika started begging us to leave the battlefield, but Yuu told him that we couldn't leave our friends behind trying defend off the other vampires, so they could retreat. I said the same when he turned to me with a begging look in his eyes, and also told him they are our friends and family, and that I won't be able to bear it if something happens to them like what happened eight years ago.

"NO! I'm your only friend!" Mika yelled at us. "Please don't be fooled! The humans are using you both, for their own purpose."

"Mika.." I cut off by Shinoa's scream.

"Shinoa!" Yuu yelled out, and we were about to turn to run to her rescue, but Mika stopped us by placing his hands on our shoulders.

"Please, you two, don't look back!" Mika yelled at us. "There's nothing there, absolutely nothing!"

"Let go of me!" Yuu yelled back, and pulled himself away from Mika. I too also pulled myself away from Mika, so that I could go save my friends, which I saw that they were all pinned down by vampires getting their blood drink-ed from them. I went to go run over to them, but I all of the sudden felt pain.

'Let me take over." A voice that wasn't either Lilith's or Belladonna's said. Before I blacked I saw Yuu in a similar situation as I, but he was growing black wings.

* * *

Mika's P.O.V.

I watched as both my siblings started look like pain after going to try save the humans that were using them, and I couldn't help them, for I didn't what to do. Yuu, had grown wings that were pitch black, and Sophia looked like she was glowing with a bright light where I couldn't even see her.

"AS I THOUGHT, THE HUMANS ARE USING.." I yelled out, but didn't finished my sentence when I saw what Yuu was going to do. "YUU, DON'T! LET'S GET SOPHIA AND GO!"

I went to look over at Sophia, and saw that she glowing a bright light. I then looked over at Yuu, who had his sword out, and I tried to go over to him, but stopped by gust of wind and the pavement cracked around me. I saw Yuu headed straight to Crowley, who looked surprised when Yuu attacked him with such strength. I then looked behind me to see Sophia out from the blinding light, but with six white wings on her back. She was just watching Yuu bringing disaster, and not doing anything about it.

"Sophia, please stop him his going to injure himself." I said after ran close enough to hear me.

"Why should I?" She said, but not with with her voice. "Those humans lost their chances, and I used to love them but I couldn't keep them from ruining everything that I worked hard to protect."

"That is what makes them human, it is how they were created from the beginning." I said, but couldn't believe that I was defending the humans that made Yuu and Sophia like this. "If you truly love them, then try to show them the right path once again. If they keep ruining it, then show them the true meaning of life and death."

I watched as she started weeping, and before I knew I heard a scream and turned to see the girl that Sophia and Yuu called Shinoa was about to be killed by Yuu. I ran over just in time to take Yuu's sword, which went through me.

"You can't, Yuu!" I called out to him hoping he could hear. "You can't kill humans!"

"Ah, you, why?" The girl asked looking confused at the fact that a vampire saved her.

"Shut up, human." I said gritting my teeth at her. "I'm not doing this for you. You've used Yuu and Sophia."

I watched the human girl looked at me with confusing, then turning it into understanding.

'Shit, no good.' I thought feeling my wound not healing. 'The wound is not healing.'

"Don't get in the way, vampire." Yuu said behind me before throwing me towards the side. "Humans must be slaughtered."

"That's enough." I turned to who said that to Sophia holding onto Yuu's sword arm before he could kill the human. "Retreat."

"My lady they're breaking the taboo." I heard Yuu say before trying to push Sophia away. "They need to pay for it with their life."

"EMBRACE YUU, SHINOA!" The Lieutenant Colonel that Yuu and Sophia call Guren yelled out. "YOU CAN BRING HIM BACK AS HE IS NOW!"

"Do it Shinoa." Sophia said, but this time she doesn't have any wings. "I'll help, he is after all my brother."

I watched 'Shinoa' and Sophia hug Yuu, so that they could bring him back. I heard Yuu screaming like he was in pain, and the two girls telling him to come back to his senses. Yuu started spitting out blood, and both Sophia and the other girl were starting to panicking.

"What the heck are those humans doing to Yuu and Sophia?" I asked myself watching Yuu, then I heard a gun fire and turned to see that one Demon Exterminate Squad members had shot at Ferid and injured. I then went to pay attention to Yuu and Sophia. 'Damn, I really hoped he would be killed.'

I saw that Yuu is finally back to normal is unconscious in both Sophia's and that human's lap, and Sophia then to passed out right next to Yuu. Ferid came by my side and grabbed underneath my, and told me that we were withdrawing.

"Let go of me." I said trying to get out of his hold. "I'm going to save Yuu and Sophia."

"I know how you feel, but right now that impossible." Ferid said letting go of me and pointing over to Yuu and Sophia surrounding by other humans. "Look, the humans' desire are unsightly coiling around Yuu and Sophia."

I took a good look, and started cursing at the humans. Ferid grabbed a hold of me again, I tried to get away from him, but he put his hand around my throat telling me that I'm getting ahead of myself and to shut up. Ferid then took me away from Yuu and Sophia once again, so that we could get away from the humans to avoid death or interrogation.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please look for any grammar and spelling mistakes, so that I can go back and fix them.**_


	11. Aftermath from Shinjuku

Sophia's P.O.V.

When I woke up from a dreamless sleep I had seen that I was in a hospital room, and I got out of bed as quick as possible so I could find Yuu to see if he's alive and safe. I hadn't made it far, for I collapse outside of the hospital room that I has in. I then leaned against the the wall, and waited to see if a doctor or nurse comes my way to check on me. When I heard a set of footsteps heading my way I was hoping for a doctor or nurse, but instead a soldier came towards me and one that has higher status than Guren.

"Are happen to be Hyakuya Sophia?" The man said when he was in front of me crouching down.

"Yes, I am." I said straight forward. "Sir."

"Hmm, I have some questions for you." He said looking me in. "But let me introduce myself to you, my name is Hiragi Kureto, and I am a Lieutenant General."

"Please to meet you, and if you could take me back inside my room I didn't realize that my condition was bad when I woke up." I said not going to be surprise that he won't. "This way we can talk, and not get interrupted by others."

He didn't say anything, and grabbed onto my arm and helped me up. Then he put an arm around me to support me while he took me inside of my hospital room, and practically dropped me on top of my bed. I sat up against the pillows behind me, while he took the nearest chair to sit in, so he could as me the questions he wanted ask me.

"Now, what were those questions that you wanted to ask me Lieutenant General?" I asked.

"What happened during the Shinjuku battle against the vampires?" He asked. "And why did you hesitate killing a certain vampire?"

"I'm not so sure myself, but the reason why I hesitated is because that vampire is known as Hyakuya Mikaela." I said watching for a reaction. "Both Yuu and I witnessed him and the rest of our family being slaughtered by that noble vampire Ferid Bathory, and we both thought that Mika was dead when we escaped. I guess when we saw him on the field we were surprised and angry that the vampires turned him, well not fully by the looks of it."

"What do you mean by the looks of it?" He asked with wonder.

"Instead of red eyes he still has his blue eyes the last time both Yuu and I ever saw him." I said looking towards him. "Anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, how would you like to join my team?" He asked with a glint in his eyes, that seemed familiar with how his sister was when she took over Guren's body temporary.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspicious. "You have that seem look as..."

"As who?" He asked smiling like he already knew the answer to the question. "As my sister whenever she takes over Lieutenant Colonel Guren?"

"Yes, how did you know that I knew about that?"

"Because I was there when you made a bet with her, and let's just say I'm interested on how you're almost at par with one another." He said still smiling when I looked at him eyes widened. "How about we make a bet similar to her's?"

"It depends, what is it?"

"If you do defeat her I'll tell everything that I have planned, but if you lose you have to follow my command." He said with his hands across his chest as if he's waiting for my answer.

"I decline to that bet." I said knowing that it'll counteract against Mahiru's deal.

"Hmm, that's fine." He said before getting up. "It's best I get going, your friends may come and visit you and your brother."

*Time-Skip*

It didn't take long for me to able to leave my room, and head over to Yuu's room. Once I entered Yuu's room I saw Yoichi in a chair next to his bed with his head down asleep, so I grabbed another chair and placed against the wall near Yuu's bed before sitting down in it. I leaned my head against the wall, and closed my eyes.

* * *

 _~Dreamscape Start~_

 _I opened my eyes to see a white landscape, and knew exactly where I'm at. I looked around to find Lilith or Bella, but found someone different staring at me with confusion._

 _"Who are you?" I asked watching the woman with blonde hair and blue-green eyes wearing what seems like a white shoulder strapped dress._

 _"You must be my host." She said before smiling at me. "My name is Sophia the Archangel of Love and Wisdom, and I already know your name, Hyakuya Sophia Lilith."_

 _"How did, never mind Lilith or Bella may have told you." I said sighing._

 _"Lilith did, since she's your demon weapon." She said still smiling. "As for Bella, who is that?"_

 _"Oh, it's short for Belladonna." I said before scratching the back of my head. "Is there another name that I can call you? Since we have the same name it may get confusing later."_

 _"Hmm, I guess you can call me Stella if you want." She said shrugging her shoulders. "And Belladonna is resting and since you're her reincarnation there some things that I need to discuss with you."_

 _"What about?" I asked wondering she needs to tell me about being Bella's reincarnation._

 _"Well the first thing is how she gotten the name Belladonna, and you know the flower name belladonna is poisonous right?" Stella answered with a question._

 _"Yes, it's also known as deadly nightshade." I answered her._

 _"Well Belladonna is known by other angels, vampires, demons, the extinct werewolves The Poison of Bloodlines." Stella explained. "Mostly because Belladonna can control them with her blood once it enters their bloodstream, and compared her to the flower name belladonna. After that most angels, vampires and demons fear her, but the werewolves were loyal to her and not just because her birth parents were half-werewolves and half-humans but because she is able to control them. The angels, vampires and demons saw that as a threat, and that is when the Satan gotten interested in her and forced her to become his wife. Belladonna didn't want to be his wife, so she went back to the human world and fell-in-love with a human that happens to be able to seal her powers up."_

 _"But how did I became her reincarnation?" I asked wondering how I became her reincarnation when she allowed her powers to be sealed, especially since she's already dead from this world._

 _"Because that seal can last over a thousand years, and it's been over a thousand years." Stella said looking straight into my eyes. "Even though she's dead in this world doesn't mean she can pass her powers over to a descendant."_

 _"I see." I said casting my eyes downward before looking back up to her. "Is there a way for me to control her powers?"_

 _"You'll going to have to ask her when it get the chance, and your brother is starting to wake up." She said looking towards the sky. "So it's time for you to wake up, and when we see each other hopefully all three of us will be here so we can talk and prepare you."_

 _Before I could say anything to her I saw darkness._

 _~Dreamscape End~_

* * *

I woke up, and saw Yuu starting to sit up trying not to wake Yoichi up.

"Yuu, are you okay?" I asked wondering if he's okay.

"Yeah, where am I? If I recall correctly we should be in Shinjuku." Yuu said rubbing the back of his head trying to remember what happened. "Ah, that's right! Everyone got..!"

"Yuu calm down everyone is fine, see look Yoichi is here with you." I said getting up from seat, wincing slightly, and headed over to him.

"Hey! Yoichi! Ding Dong!" Yuu yelled and hit Yoichi to wake him up, and I tried to get him to stop and calm down. "What the heck happened here?"

"Ah, that hurt." Yoichi said sleeply, and lifted his head up while rubbing where Yuu hit him at. He looked at us with wide eyes before he flung his arm around us crying, and then let go saying he's going to get the others. Yuu called him back, and asked him is everyone else okay. Yoichi told him that everyone's okay other than him and I, before leaving saying he'll be back with others to see ourselves that they are indeed perfectly okay.

"Do you know what happened in Shinjuku?" Yuu asked me watching the opened door.

"No, I was in a similar condition as you." I said closing my eyes and shaking my head. "And when I woke up sometime this morning or last night I couldn't recall anything other than seeing Mika."

"Mich?" Yuu asked shaking his head. "How come he's a vampire?"

"Yuu, there's a chance that he's not full fledge vampire, yet." I said making Yuu to turn to my direction. "As long as he doesn't drink any blood there is still a chance for him to turn human again once we find a way to turn him back."

"I hope we do, for I really don't want to kill my family member." Yuu said with a sad look, and few minutes later the first person to come into the room.

"Is this the crybabies room?" Shinoa asked leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "Your face is already a mess."

"Eh, NO THIS IS!" Yuu exclaimed with a red face, and I couldn't help by laugh at him, but stopped when he give me a betrayed look.

"Haha, it's fine I don't really mind." Shinoa said smiling. "Everyone would be moved by tears by that, the fact that their family ben alive along. But it's also great that you both woke up."

"What exactly happened?" Yuu asked. "Sophia and I don't remember anything after Mich tried to take us away."

"Not even the tiniest bit?" Shinoa asked leaning towards us.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Nope." Yuu said also shaking his head.

"I see." Shinoa said with no emotion on her face before smiling at both of us, but looked at Yuu first then to me. "Well Yuu, about halfway through you said you were tired and went to sleep. Sophia passed out when one of the vampires tried drinking her blood, but killed by her."

"That's a lie?" Yuu asked, and I shooked my head already knowing it was a lie when she started smiling mischiefly.

"It is a lie." Shinoa admitted still smiling. "But you suddenly fainted, and Sophia suddenly went in shock somehow. The squad was in danger of being annihilated, but then reinforcements arrived. Shibuya's main force led by... Lieutenant General Hiiragi Kureto as well as Major General Hiiragi Shinya."

"Then the vampires..." Yuu trailed off and hoped that Mika wasn't one of the ones the got captured. My widened when I heard the names, but Shinoa probably thought that I was thinking the same thing as Yuu.

"All of the vampires were killed, except for the nobles. We managed to capture a few, but the majority got away." Shinoa explained, but went back to having no emotion showing.

"Well then.." Yuu trailed off again, but this time it was so that it didn't seem like he was happy about the fact, which we were both kinda happy but concerned.

"You wanna know about Mikaela?"

Both Yuu and I looked at Shinoa waiting for her to tell us what happened to Mika, and if he safely got away.

"Unfortunately he got away." Shinoa said watching for any expression on our face.

"Then he's alive?" Yuu asked, and I was about to hit him for a question that he should know especially since she said that he got away.

"Yes." Shinoa replied.

"But.. That he got away does that mean.." Yuu began like was conflicting with something. "Mich left us behind and ran away by himself."

"That is.." Shinoa began looking towards another direction.

"You don't have to hold back." Yuu said and I nodded. "No matter if he's ally or foe, knowing he's alive is more than enough for me. So please tell us the truth."

"You're both still recovering so I don't want to get you both too excited, I don't really want to you two..." Shinoa began with no emotion back on her face. "Mikaela was worrying about you two until the very end, but the vampires took him away with him."

"I bet it was Ferid Bathory, who forced him him to leave us." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"Who knows, we were mostly busy with you two to make sure neither of you had severe injuries." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I see." Yuu said not even listening to us.

"Yes?" Shinoa asked wondering what he met.

"I see, I got it." Yuu said smiling, which made Shinoa blushed a little before it disappeared which made me grin evilly. "Thanks."

"However, don't march into the vampires' city by yourselves after you're both released from the hospital, please." She said somewhat glaring mostly at Yuu then me. I got up from where I was sitting to stand next to Shinoa wincing a bit by the pain in my legs.

"Eh?" Yuu asked confused at what Shinoa met by that.

"Don't worry we won't." I said looking towards her smiling before whispering just for her to hear. "I have feeling that we're both being very closely watched by a higher up."

Before she asked me why Yuu started saying that he wasn't that big of an idiot, which almost made say something about he is, and then said something that he made everyone worry before saying that he's glad that Mika is still alive. I watched as Yuu told Shinoa thank you before reaching over to touch her neck where a noble vampire drunk from her, and asked her if it was alright. Shinoa started blushing at the content of Yuu's touch, and before she could reply Mitsuba kicked opened the door yelling at Yuu and I about finally waking up but say the position that Yuu and Shinoa was in. I was about to start laughing at their reaction, but held back to watch the show. Mitsuba thought it was totally different, for she thought that Yuu and Shinoa were about to go at it and started yelling at them on what they were doing especially in front of me. It was also hilarious when Shinoa told her that Yuu was concerned about the vampires bit on her neck, and Yuu started yelling saying she's covered in injuries and Mitsuba stuttered to answer.

'It seems that my brother has two crushes on him.' I thought before smiling evilly. 'This could be fun, especially when I can watch them blush everytime when I mention it to them.'

"You're in a hospital, so shut your mouths." Kimizuki said grabbing a hold of Mitsuba's shoulder, and I saw Yoichi behind him sweat dropping at the sight he is seeing. Mitsuba still started yelling, and I started to get annoyed so I left them telling Yoichi that I was still tired and going back to my own room. Once in my room I sat on my bed and started massaging my legs wondering why they were hurting, and decided to rest them by laying down on my bed.

'At least I know that everyone is alright.' I thought and sighed before I fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry I'm late my fall semester courses started for college, and I got busy with my online class and regular class.**_


	12. Solutions & Interrogations

Yuuichiro's P.O.V.

I was discharged by the doctor a few days ago, and after that I've been going over to Sophia's room, and when I went inside I saw that she was still sleeping. I was told by the doctor that she'll be in bed rest for a couple more days before she is released. I then pulled up a chair next to her bed, and watched her as she slept.

"You know if you keep staring at me while I sleep I'll think that there's something wrong with you." Sophia said peeking through her eyelashes. "So what brings you here?"

"Just checking up on you, and to to tell you that I've been researching for ways to turn Mich back to human." I said to her, and she just sighed.

"There's always a chance that it'll be impossible to turn him back to human, for there has been no record of a vampire turning back to human." She said with a sad look. "I know for I've already looked after we first came here, and I had yet to find a solution to turn a vampire back to human."

"I'm still going to keep looking." I said looking into her green eyes. "You may have overlooked something that may be a clue."

"Well let me know when you find out, for you're not the only one that want's Mika back to human." She with slight smile before I got, and headed towards the door.

"Well see you tomorrow." I said before leaving the room.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I was looking through every book in the archive, and still have yet to find something that hints on how to turn a vampire back to human. I started cursing the vampires that kept us underground and not allowing us to learn much of anything, for I couldn't understand what some things in the book.

"Mich.." I said thinking of what he might be going on with him at the moment. "Damn it! There's no research on how to turn a vampire back to human, just like Sophia said."

"Yuu." Shinoa said behind making me jump somewhat. "You're in here again."

"Oh, it's you Shinoa." I said going back to reading the book in my hand.

"Correct!" Shinoa said in mock excitement. "It is I, everyone's favorite Idol, Shinoa."

"What are you talking about?" I asked indifferent about what she's doing.

Shinoa explained to me about how our demon weapons can increase regeneration, and that she has completely recovered. Then said that the doctor has the final say if we're alright to leave the hospital after completely recovering or not.

"Are you reading erotic novels again?" She asked after taking the book out of my hands, and she took a good look at the text in book. "Yuu, are you wanting to change Mikaela back into human?"

"Give it back." I said before taking the book out of her hands.

"With the intelligence I gathered, let's have a chat, shall we?" Shinoa asked looking at me with no expression, and I felt my eyes widen with what felt like hope. "Do you want to know?

"Yes!" I said somewhat loud at her, which made her laugh.

"Hehe, you look cute whenever you're like this." She said still laughing, and I felt my face heat up a bit.

After telling her to stop it, and tell me she told me about the how it is for a human to turn into a vampire, and how they don't like the idea of having their own race to be born. Then told me that the key is that only the royal vampires have the ability to turn humans into vampires.

"In other words, Mich was selected by royalty." I said with hate laced into royalty.

"It's also on how powerful a vampire is-is largely determined by the one who transformed them, in other words, their master." Shinoa explained. "So Mikaela's terrifying power means that he was selected by an equally powerful vampire."

"An equally powerful vampire." I repeated while an image of a certain person popped up. "It has to be him, Ferid Bathory."

Shinoa then asked me about if I was going to say that I'm going to kill all vampires next time, but I told her that I don't for knowing that Mich is still alive is enough for me, and that I'll still hate vampires and kill them if necessary.

"Oh, and Shinoa?" I asked her making her look directly at me. "Do you know how I can turn a vampire back to human?"

When she shook her head I had definitely know now that Sophia was right that there was no research of a vampire turn back to a human. Shinoa then smiled and started teasing me on how I sound mature at the moment, and that it must be because of my new goal on finding a way to turn Mich back to human. I told her that I was always mature, but she just laughed.

"Here we go again." She said still smiling, and before I could say anything else the broadcast went on calling for me to report to Shinjuku Central Army executive room one.

"Is it Guren, perhaps?" I asked Shinoa, who looked surprise.

"Nope, the executive room is reserved for even higher ranking military." Shinoa respond.

"Even higher?" I asked confused on what's higher than Guren's rank.

"Yes, it should be someone who is at the core of the army, Hiiragi House, summons you." Shinoa explained before sighing and started pushing me towards the door. "You should hurry."

"Hiiragi, that sounds familiar." I said and Shinoa stopped pushing me towards the door, and I turned towards her.

"The family that resurrected Japan after the apocalypse, and the core of our organization." She explained, and it dawned on me.

"Aren't you called Hiiragi Shinoa?" I asked suspious that I already know the answer.

"Who knows?" She said avoiding my question by teasing me. "May be you pissed them off by reading those novels too much?"

"I'm talking about you." I said, but she ignored me by pushing me out the door telling me that I should start heading to the executive room.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

While walking to the executive office I saw Guren leaning again the wall of the tunnel like he was waiting for something or someone.

"Oh? It's that idiot Yuu." He said looking at me with a smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Guren?" I aksed looking up at him. "Shouldn't I be asking that? You were stabbed a few times."

"I'm fine." Guren said irritated.

"How?"

"At least, not serious enough for a shrimp like you to worry about." He said smugly. "And you don't have to worry about Sophia either she'll be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days."

"She told me something like that, but it's still good to know." I said sighing in relief.

"So.. What's the hurry?" Guren asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked before pointing towards the broadcast speaker. "Didn't you hear the broadcast?"

"Hmph." He grunted and pushed himself off the wall. "So they called and you go running like a dog."

"Huh?What's with that tone?" I asked confused before I thought of the possible reason. "Don't tell me, you-you have a grudge against the higher ups?"

"Hey, Yuu." He said with a smile. "Do you want to know something?"

"Know what?"

"Your true savior.." He started, and pointed towards himself. "Is me."

"Eh?" I said still confused on what's going on with him.

"The one who dragged you out of the vampire's city - is me." He said smiling. "And, the one who taught you and your sister to wield a blade - is me."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked. "I rarley see this 'savior' side of you."

"If you have any thanks nows the time to say it."

"What are you going on about?!"

"You and your sister are only alive because of me." Guren explained. "You two are my belonging. Part of my team. So don't you dare revare the Hiiragi house."

"I suppose you can say that." I said rubbing the back of my head unsure what was going on.

"That's right." He said, and was back to normal.

"Don't you think this was kind of stupid?" I asked smiling in his direction. "I have no interest in such 'favor' business."

"Shut up, brat." He said back to being irritated, and I started walking to my destination. "This world is like this whether you like it or not."

"There's no point in worrying about such things," I said before glancing back at Guren. "I'll never betray my comrades, or let them die before my eyes."

Before I started back walking again he started to tease and pick on me, about that he's no comrade but my C.O., savior, and guardian, and then had the nerve to say that I could call him dad. After I replied that, and he laugh he let me go.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Once I entered the executive building, and started towards room one I saw Mitsuba coming out of the room. She just shut the door when she saw me heading towards her.

"You were called too?" I asked coming up her closer.

"Yes, but my meeting is over." She replied putting her hands on her hips.

"How was it?" I asked her wondering why both of us were called in.

"It was just a chat..." Mitsuba said trailing off a bit. "After my performance with dealing with vampire this time, I might get promoted."

"Oh, so you're finally getting recognized?" I asked teasing her a little.

"Haha, indeed." She gloated, and I started to go past her to the door. "Because I possess the talent to do so."

"Well, see ya." I said heading towards the door to the executive room.

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" She yelled at me, face going red with either anger or embarrassment. "DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!"

"Eh?"

"You know what damn well what I'm talking about!" Mitsuba said. "I'm clueless on what to do on the battlefield, and I'm always spouting some lofty bullshit! And I couldn't help anyone. I'm-I'm too weak. Only because I am part of the Sanguu house I get promoted no matter what. If it's that the reason you think that I'm worthless and despicable. Go on and laugh"

Instead of laughing I placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort, and to support her from her outburst. She looked up at me with a still red face, and tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Even though I don't really understand why you're crying, stop looking down on yourself, and take it easy." I said with my hand still on her shoulder.

"YOU-YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Mitsuba yelled at me. "Causing the death of a comrade, while surviving, and still getting promoted? Everyone is laughing that I can't possibly compare to my older sister, and that I'm a joke!"

"I never laughed at you." I said with a straight face, which seemed to calm her down a little, but with some doubt. I then decided to make feel better by telling her that I just realized that there were two princesses in our team, for I found out the Shinoa was from the Hiiragi house, and Mitsuba just asked me if I was really an idiot. I then started telling that's how I'm being peasant, and not knowing anything about Hiiragi and Sanguu houses being celebrities. Then told her that the only thing I'm interested in is dealing with vampires.

"Isn't it good to be promoted?" I asked trying to get her to feel better. "How can a comrade getting a promotion possibly be bad in any way?"

"Really..." Mitsuba said. "After speaking like an idiot like you... I feel just as dumb for letting something so small get to me."

After that I told her that I want to save Mich, and how I want to save him from the vampires. She then told me about how they are afraid that I may become a traitor, both me and Sophia becoming traitors. Then she said that she told them it's impossible that I could be a traitor, for that I don't have the wits to do so, and that Sophia wouldn't betray people that she put trust into without reason. I thanked her for believing in me, and that I've never stopped believing in her as well. Before she left she warned me to be careful around the Hiiragis and how terrifying they are.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

After walking through the door to the executive I saw a vampire in a spotlight looking starved, and when it spotted me it jumped towards me, and I killed it before it got to me. Pretty much it was a test to see if I was a traitor set up by Hiiragi Kureto, and then we started talking about what went on and happened during the battle of Shinjuku. Hiiragi Kureto is the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's Lieutenant General, and he had me take keep my demon weapon saying he wants to test my skills. He said not to use it's power, but he used his demon weapon's power.

"I see, I know now how strong you are." He stated with his sword in front of me.

"That was unfair." I said with anger.

"Ahh, that's right. What about it?" He questioned. "Are you gonna die while shouting that on the battlefield? Though, that attitude is good. Obeying the order of your master to not use your demon curse without question. I like such an attitude. I didn't expect this from an underling of the rash Guren."

I used that chance to quickly get up, and strike him from behind, but was blocked by someone who looked like Mitsuba that I'm guessing is her older sister.

"Right now, if your colleague didn't protect you, you'd have died." I said smirking.

"Or are you gonna say that attacking you from behind... is cowardice?" Kureto questioned me. "Hahaha, your competitive spirit is strong. I take back my words, you sure are one of Guren's guys."

"What?" I asked confused and angry. "You're done already?"

"Yeah, I understand who you are now." He said walking up to the side of the room. "Shinya."

"Eh, me? No way." Shinya said, and I recognize him from somewhere. "Unlike you, I don't like to pick on the weak."

"Shut up." Kureto said with back facing him. "The little brother always listens to what the bigger one has to say."

"But we're not connected by blood." Shinya said trying to get out of it. "I was adopted into the Hiiragi family."

"Just do it already, or do you want to die?"

"Argh, what a pain."

"Don't give me that crap!" I said loud enough for them to hear. "Who's the weak one here?"

"That would be you." Shinya said with a smile.

"You wanna go at it?" I asked agitated.

"Yeah, that's what I've been ordered to do." He said taking his demon weapon, Byakkomaru a sniping rifle, and getting it ready for our fight. "Let's do this."

When he ordered his weapon what to do it didn't came, but it did came, for less than five seconds tiger came out of it and heading straight towards. I used my weapon to block it from getting to me, but when it was gone Shinya was right beside me with the bayonet pointed at me.

"Yes, that's my win." Shinya claimed with the bayonet still pointed at me. "By the way, my Byakkomaru's specialty is long distance fighting. It's nothing compared to the strong monsters like Kureto and Guren in close combat. Do you know what that means?"

I couldn't answer the question, for I was feeling all kinds of emotions at the time.

"But you only got you demon curse sword recently, right?" He asked. "It can't be helped, it looks like you haven't been taught yet how to materialize your demon or how to let it posses you... Don't feel down because of that."

"Who the heck are you?" I asked in anger.

"Ah, are you gonna put my name on your list of people to beat?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"His name is Major General Hiiragi Shinya." Kureto answered for him. "Just like Guren, he came from a branch family and nobody likes him. So it's okay to kill him."

"Please stop it." Shinya whined.

"Well brother." Kureto said looking at Shinya. "With this, my suspicions are gone."

"Clearly, Yuu reacted like he didn't know me." Shinya said.

"What the heck are you going on about?" I asked confused on what they are talking about.

"In fact, right now I, who gets along with Guren, am under examination." He started to explain. "There might be spies in the army, which is a big intolerable problem for the Hiiragi family."

"Hey, wait a minute!" I called out. "There's no way that I'm a spy for the vampires..."

"Shut up." Kureto interrupted me. "Don't talk... I trust words of spies."

When he snapped his fingers, and in came Kimizuki and Yoichi all tied up and gagged.

"What?!" I managed out. "Yoichi! Kimizuki! You bastard, what did you do to them?!"

"We're hurting your friends, because you're spying."

"Don't give me that bull..!" I trailed out.

"I'm not, and with this we can effectively start the interrogation." Kureto stated before looking through paperwork given to by his colleague. "Hyakuya Yuuichiro. We'll kill your friends if you go against us. Just tell us the truth."

"But.." I said, but got cut off again.

"You're reports are lacking." Kureto begun. "Demon curse equipment suddenly in such a short time, and also, how outstanding, the Black Demon Series at that... Oh, well, those two are like that too, I see. Normally, the background of those who take the demon curse equipment exam are investigated thoroughly, but in your case it didn't happen. Now then, what on earth could that mean?"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" A familiar voice yelled out, and I looked over to the door behind Yoichi and Kimizuki and saw Sophia leaning against the door frame painting. "We only gotten our demon curse equipment without taking the exam because we pressured Guren into it."

"Ah, Hyakuya Sophia, I was going to question you next later on when you're discharged from the hospital." Kureto said smiling. "But since you're here now, I must ask you how you gotten out of the hospital with your current condition without being discharged."

"Because I escaped out the window, which was a big mistake in my case." She said, and I noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes and the bottom of her feet were bloody. "I don't know why you're interrogating my brother and our friends, but whatever you think they did isn't true at all."

"Oh, I'm interrogating them to see if your brother is a traitor." He explained to her, and looked down at her feet. "I see you did had difficulties on coming here, for by the looks of your clothes and feet you must have tumbled and stepped on glass. So since you're here I'll ask you the question, and use your brother and friends to make sure you tell the truth."

"Alright I'll answer your questions truthfully, happy?" Sophia said smiling sweetly, and walked inside until she was right beside me. "Well Yuu please join our friends in support."

'What is she planning?' I asked myself terrified, before nodding standing next them. 'And why is she going to let me get tortured as well as Kimizuki and Yoichi.'

"Both you and your brother were raised in a city of vampires, however both of you escaped you were injured and your brother wasn't. At the time your family was murdered by the vampires, and more than anyone both of you wants revenge against them which is strong." Kureto said while reading the report. "That's what is in the report. Is that the truth?"

"Yes, sir." Sophia said standing her ground, even when he turned towards his men behind us to use their weapons to stab us making cry out. "It is the truth, so stop hurting them."

"Then after that, you both were taken in by Ichinose Guren." He said staring straight at Sophia, who looked emotionless except her hands on her they were shaking. "But, why? Why did Guren save you two? What are you two are to Guren?

"How should I know when he doesn't tell us anything related to our rescue." Sophia said .

"You both have the name Hyakuya, but our you two the saviors of the formerly most powerful organization, the Hyakuya Kyou?" He asked, which made me confused.

"Both Yuu and I took on the name Hyakuya because that's what the name of the orphanage we were staying at." She explained.

"Wait a minute." Shinya interrupted before Kureto could ask another question. "Isn't this a bit off topic from the questions of... Yu being the spy of the vampires or not? In reality you doubt Guren, don't you? Could it be that you want to either Yuu or Sophia or even both of them your spy at Guren's place?"

"How didn't I not notice this before?" Sophia asked with a smile in place.

"Heh." Kureto said smiling like he's been caught. "In short, that's a promotion, is it not? To become my subordinate and investigate Guren. That has it's own merits too."

"To serve that famous Hiiragi family, you say?" Shinya asked standing nearby Sophia and Kureto.

"Yeah, that's right." Kureto said. "I mean, you are honored to tears that you are an adopted child of that famous Hiiragi family too, aren't you? How is it, Hiiragi Shinya?"

I started to glare at Hiiragi Kureto, for making doing that to my sister, to my friends, and to myself. Especially, getting us stabbed, and we're still feel the pain of the wound.

"Now then, you seem to be making a face that you know nothing, but probably that's the truth." Kureto said noticing the way I was looking at him. "That's Guren's way of doing things. However, the Hyakuya Kyou was when humanity was still in its majestic era, an even more problematic religionist organization than us. And the orphanage managed by Hyakuya Kyou had gathered kids without relatives in all cases, and conducted human experiment on them. You two are probably a guinea pigs of magic experimentations."

"Huh?" I asked confused, but when I looked at Sophia, who pale when he said experiments. "Sophia, do you know anything about it?"

"I suspected, but never confirmed it." She said looking shocked. "I started suspecting when I there were missing pieces of my memory, and had couldn't figure out why."

"Ah, so only of you didn't know about it, but the other suspected but never confirmed it." Kureto said smiling. "You two are probably survivors of that, and Guren is trying use whatever it is inside of you two. Did you know that?"

"..." Sophia was speechless, but then again so was I, for I couldn't put any thought of why Guren took us in.

"Alright, the truth is now put in order." He said and hold his hand out to the both of us. "Hyakuya Yuuichirou and Hyakuya Sophia become my subordinates. I will lead the way for you two."

"I don't really care, but.." I trailer looking straight at him. "Set Yoichi and Kimizuki free."

"Ah, that's right." He said looking over to them. "Don't worry you three are demon curse equipment holders, so your injuries will heal."

"That's not the problem, you know." I said with determination. "I don't really know what you and Guren are arguing about, but at least Guren doesn't do things like this."

"Haha, is that right." He said with a laugh. "That's why he'll never be able to catch up with me. But your choice right now was correct. If you two would have taken my hand just like that, I would have killed you both. But to not give into me here, that means neither of you belong anywhere. Then you four can go home now."

With that said the guards released Kimizuki, Yoichi, and I, and Sophia struggled over to us to check us for injuries. We then all stood up, and struggled out. Sophia was leaning onto Kimizuki, who was mostly supporting her from fallen to the ground, and Yoichi was somewhat leaning on me to not fall over. When we got out of the building we saw Shinoa, Mitsuba, and Guren waiting for us. Shinoa and Mitsuba were mostly concerned over Sophia after all she practically escaped from the hospital without being discharged, and I was yelling at Guren to explain everything to us as well as teaching us the proper way on using our demon curse weapons.

"Of course, that's my intention." Guren said before looked over at Sophia. "But after once Sophia over there goes back to hospital, and wait until she's properly discharged."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for updating late. It would been updated sooner, but I had computer problems as well as school work needing to get done. This chapter is the longest one that I've done so far, so please enjoy, and if any questions, grammar, or spelling mistakes let me know.**_


	13. Explanations

Yuuichiro's P.O.V.

Since Sophia couldn't come with, for the doctor wouldn't let her leave as punishment for disobeying his orders of not waiting for her injuries healed as wells as his okay of letting her leave. I had told her that I'll let her know what Guren has to say, and also see when she can leave the hospital. I was at the moment waiting on top of the building watching the sunrise where I believe Mich is located at while waiting for the others in the group to arrive including Guren, who we want explanations from. I heard someone walking up to me from behind, and knew it had to be someone from the group.

"Yuu." Shinoa said gaining my attention. "You're unusually early today."

"Hm, oh it's just you Shinoa." I said looking towards her. "Morning."

"Good morning." She said. "So... What are you looking at so fixedly? Did you see a woman changing or something?"

"Huh?" I asked confused wondering what she meant by that. "There you go again saying such things.."

"So, what were you really look at?" Shinoa asked interrupting me. "Could it be there's something in this ruined world, that you must look at no matter what?"

"Hmm..." I started. "I was looking to the west."

"The west?" She questioned confused on why I was looking towards the west.

"Yeah." I said looking back in said direction. "There's no doubt Mich's to the west, right? I heard the vampire capital... The place I was confined in, is located in Kyoto's underground."

Shinoa then used that to pick on my about my eye sight, and I told her that I would definitely get him back. She just answered saying that it's because he's both Sophia's and my last family, and I talked about when it's time for us to burst in there and hoped that she'll come with Sophia and I to get Mich back. Shinoa was at first why I wanted her to come with us, but when I told her it's because we're comrades she made the comment about how I said I didn't need comrades, and I told her that we'll need all the help we can get to get Mich back.

"So help me out, okay?" I asked holding my hand out for to take.

"Geez, fine I guess I'll help both you and Sophia." She said placing her hand on mine. "We are comrades..."

"Thanks!" I said squeezing her hand making gasp and blush a little. "Alright, now that we've agreed on this, we gotta get strong enough to be able to kick those vampire nobles' asses."

"What's with you two?" A familiar voice said, making us to turn to see Guren walking towards us. "Holding hands on your date?"

"You're really late, Guren." I said glaring at him. "And you were the on who called us out here."

"Shut it." He said yawning. "The army's assembly went on for the whole night... I'm sleepy... I feel like shit, so can I just go home today?"

"Fuck no, and don't forget that Sophia is stuck at the hospital until the doctor says she can." I said. "If she ever finds out that your skipping out again, who knows what she'll end up doing."

"That's only if she finds, but then again you'll probably here to find out what I have to say and report it back to her." He said looking thoughtful.

"You know you're suppose to teach us how to really use our cursed demon weapons today." I reminded him. "So just get to it already, but you'll still might have to teach Sophia once she's fully released from the hospital."

"There's no need for me to teach you, though." He said and I looked at him with both confusion and disbelief. "Shinoa and Mitsuba know how to do it, after all."

"Huh? Really?" I asked looking over to Shinoa to confirm it.

"Well, I can teach you, sure..." She started saying before weaving her left hand awkwardly. "But I don't carry the scythe with me every day, you see?"

Oh, yeah that's true." I said remembering that even Sophia doesn't carry her scorpion whip with her every day either. "Sophia doesn't either."

"But, I'll make the demon and the weapon..." She stopping weaving her hand but kept it up. "Materialize out of nowhere."

I watched as she summoned her demon weapon out of nowhere and into her hand, and wondered if Sophia already mastered it where she doesn't have to carry her's around as she lets on or what.

"So this is the materialization?" I asked looking awe at what I just witnessed.

"That's right~" Shinoa singed before explaining that it's when we let our contracted demon come out and able to use it's special power. Shinoa then talked about her contracted demon, which she described as a female, and how she tried to introduce her to me but didn't say anything to me.

"She's not very sociable is she?" I asked wondering why she didn't say anything to me when Shinoa introduced us.

"That's because demons fundamentally can't speak outside." She explained. "But we speak to each other in our minds."

"So that means I can let Ashuramaru out in the open to?" I asked Guren, and he explained that it depends on my contact demon nature, and if its the type that takes hold of the user and make them stronger or its the type whose forte is to use its special ability when it comes out. Guren then explained that his demon weapon is the type to posses its user and makes them stronger. "Hey, Ashuramaru. What type are you?"

"Alright." Guren already has his demon weapon out and ready to go. "I'll see if you're ready to go for the next stage. Try taking out you sword and activating the curse, and I'll also activate just the curse like usual. So lets cross swords."

"Oh, for real?" I said happily wanting a fight with for a while. "It's been a while since we fought like this."

"Ho, I bet you're weak anyway." He said and we started fighting, and just a few seconds later. "Posses me, Mahiru."

After he had his demon weapon possessed him he gotten a lot stronger, and slashed towards and I felt myself flying off the building.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Sophia's P.O.V.

As I was reading some files that Guren decided to dump on me before heading towards meeting that he has to attend to, and told me to prof read and organize them when Yuu came in looking exhausted.

"What happened at the little meeting that Guren appointed for you to look exhausted?" I asked after finishing the file that I was working on, and placed in the pile that I have already finished.

"Ah, just Guren being Guren." He said looking a little agitated, what he said next made me pause. "The meet was about the experiments at the orphanage and how we can get stronger with our demon weapons, which by the way did you already know about it?"

"Well if your asking about the experiments I only had suspensions about it," I replied looking at him straight in the eye. "But if you asking about how we can get stronger with our demon weapons the answer is yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Yuu said looking even more agitated, and I smiled seeing why Guren likes picking on Yuu. "And can you teach me instead of Shinoa and Mitsuba?"

"Because I thought you already gotten a hang of it." I responded. "And no I can't teach you how, for I'm still learning myself."

"Damn it." He said started to grab at his hair in frustration before heading towards the door. "See you later, Sophia, and hopefully when you're out of here."

"Yep, hopefully." I said, which isn't a lie for I don't want to be stuck here doing paper work that Guren was suppose to do, and watched Yuu leave.

 _ **'Hmm, I wonder how he'll handle his Demon weapon?'**_ Lilith said in my mind, and for a brief second I glared over where my scorpion sword was resting at.

 _ **'That is something we'll find out, Lilith.'**_ Belladonna said to Lilith, and I felt someone or something else inside me just smile.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for updating late, I've been having internet problems due to the weather, and I had to make a shot chapter.**_


	14. Nightmare Madness Pt 1

Sophia's P.O.V.

Once I finally gotten out of the hospital I was once again on the field with the rest of the team hunting the horsemen of the apocalypse that have gotten too close to our location, so that we could connect with our demon weapons to get stronger. I watched as Yuu went over to where Yoichi was posted at keeping watch with his bow pulled back, and when he was done talking to him he went over to us.

"He said that we'll be facing three Horsemen of the Apocalypse if we keep going." Yuu said while watching over where Yoichi is at. "What now? Should we kill them?"

"It'll be troublesome if we engage them and end up bringing more them together." Mitsuba said, and looked over towards Shinoa. "Shall we start the demonic curse weapons training around here, Shinoa?"

"Hmm, there's a chance we'll destroy the surrounding area if we start here." Shinoa said while looking around. "I wanted to get a little bit further away from the city. Ah, crap!"

"One of them, no, all of them noticed us!" Yoichi yelled towards us while keeping an eye on them, and getting ready to shot if needed. "They're coming to attack!"

"Oh, so we'll be fighting them after all?" Yuu said, and I went up behind him and smacked upside his head. "Ow, then let's get going."

I smacked him again, and he give me a looked asking why I had to hit him for. I nodded my towards Yoichi, trying to signal Yuu that he can handle them himself. Yoichi then said he'll be able to finish them off, so Yuu said that he'll protect everyone down here if needed. Yoichi then let the strings on the bow loose, and the arrows came towards the three horsemen that kill them instantly.

We then got back into a small group to plan out where we should start training, and Mitsuba already found a place for us to begin training with room in case that we be controlled by our demon weapons.

"Well, if nothing else, their demonic curse weapons are ridiculously strong," Shinoa said looking at the area that Mitsuba pointed out. "So it is going to be pretty scary if something goes wrong and their demons go mad."

"Mad?" Kimizuki asked looking horrified on what could happen.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Yuu asked, and I just looked at Kimizuki.

"Nothing."

"Finally!" Yuu called out looking happy. "But why didn't you teach us earlier?"

"It's probably because we needed to get used to our demon weapons before we do training, and we didn't exactly had time when we first gotten them." I said remembering that the next day after we've gotten our demon weapons we were on the battlefield in Shinjuku.

"That's correct." Mitsuba said. "You need to take you time to get used to your demonic curse weapon or you might lose your consciousness to the demon. Normally, it takes around half a year to have control."

We don't have that kind of time." Yuu said. "I need to have the power... To save Mich and protect Sophia, my family right now."

"But..." Shinoa begin. "You and Kimizuki have talent, so you're already fine as you are. That what Lieutenant Colonel Guren had concluded, and Yoichi and Sophia are the rare self taught types."

"You two are seriously amazing." Yuu said looking at us awe.

"Ah, it was nothing Yuu." Both Yoichi and I said around the same time.

"I pretty much talked to my demon weapon every night." Yoichi said rubbing the back of his head. "Is it the same for you to, Sophia?"

"Somewhat, for we just talked and made agreements here and there." I said motioning my hand side to side.

"But Yuu, Kimizuki, and Sophia are stronger than me." Yoichi then said looking somewhat down. "So, I'm sure you two would learn it soon, for Sophia learned just as fast as I did."

"No, it's impossible." Mitsuba said looking towards us. "Yuu and Kimizuki are so strong in in just raw power alone that its like nothing goes through their heads. It's not going to be easy, and Sophia second thinks and hindsight which helped her through her demon weapon."

Yuu had took offence to that with out knowing what she meant, and Shinoa had to tell him that Mitsuba was praising him. Shinoa then told us about the ferocious type of demon just won't listen to whatever the wielder says, and thus praising me for having second thoughts about the agreements that my demon weapon and I had made. She then told us that type of demon would try to possess its user, and that it's common for them to engage their user in close combat to display their might. Kimizuki got what she was saying, but was interrupted by Shinoa who told us that our demon weapons are probably the same type as Guren's.

"And while the possessing type has a lot of power it is also inconvenient" Shinoa explained some more. "Because making the weapon appear and disappear isn't all that simple."

Both Shinoa and Mitsuba summoned the demon weapons to appear, and I ended up doing the same just as easily which made them look at me in surprise.

"Hmm, was that the kind of thing that could disappear?" Yuu questioned of course.

"If it wasn't," Mitsuba began, while swinging her weapon in circles. "Then was I always carrying this huge thing around with me?"

"Now that you mention it..." Yuu said trailing off.

"When a demon's malice is too high," Shinoa begun explaining again. "It's very ferocious, so it won't disappear easily."

"Malice, huh," Yuu said thoughtfully. "You've got one bad personality there, Ashuramaru."

"There's a higher risk in controlling much stronger demon curses too." She explained more. "If you make one wrong move, you might end up going mad. So we've come this far from the city so as to not bring to trouble to our surroundings."

"I see." Yuu said looking around.

Shinoa then asked Yuu to fight Mitsuba to see who is stronger, and Mitsuba was happy to oblige and started to fight Yuu. Yuu was surprised by Mitsuba who brought her ax down, and he had dodge it just in time. Yuu then fought back, and ended up surprising Mitsuba in return by showing her his strength by dealing with her demon weapon's power. Then Shinoa had him to put some force on her demon weapon, and Yuu did so, which made Shinoa being pushed back on to her rear making me almost burst out laughing, but had kept it in.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Shinoa then told us that we need to do training separately saying that'll be easier to in case one of us goes made, and then asked which one of us wants to go first. She told Yoichi that he doesn't need to since he gotten his under control, and told me that I'm the same as Yoichi but it wouldn't if I tired. Yuu said he wanted to go first, and Shinoa told him that he just needs to give his demon weapon some blood and say tell the demon weapon to suck his blood plus it's name. I watched as Yuu's eyes turned blood red.

"It started!" Mitsuba yelled out. "He'll go mad soon! Get ready to combat!"

We've gotten our demon weapons ready, and Yuu feel to the ground passed out. We went over to him, and turned him onto his back.

"What happened?" Kimizuki asked. "Will he go mad again?"

"Who knows? We should be thankful that that didn't happen right off the bat," Shinoa said near by. "But it'll take around twenty hours until he joins with the demon."

"Twenty hours?!" Kimizuki yelled.

"Yes, until then, he might go mad at any time, which is why we can't have this training inside the city."

"It be impossible."

"In the meantime, we, as his team mates have to protect him." Mitsuba said sitting down next to Yuu, and I joined her and placed Yuu head on my lap.

"Well then, it looks like we'll need to keep watch over them all night long," Shinoa said looking happy for some unknown reason. "So why don't we prepare the materials to make a fire?"

Kimizuki voiced out some concerns, and Mitsuba stood in defense of what Shinoa was doing for Yuu and I saying that she's trying to protect us from the military top brass. Kimizuki said that he's been talking about them with Yoichi, who then said that we should wait until Yuu wakes up before talking about it as a team.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry I'm late updating again, I was trying to catch up reading my manga as well as homework from college, but so you all know I've trying to update my stories at least once a month.**_


	15. Nightmare Madness Pt 2

Sophia's P.O.V.

I watched as Yuu was struggling in his sleep, and with being too cold to sleep everyone was pretty just stayed awake.

"Wouldn't Yuu catch a cold?" Yoichi asked with worry.

"Yeah, may be we should've brought a blanket." Mitsuba said looking at Yuu.

"Ah, I could go into the city and grab on."

I watched as Kamizuki walk over to Yuu, and took off his coat and placed it on top of him. We all just looked at him like he grew a second head, for we know that they do not get along, and that he just placed his coat on top of him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said looking wary at us, and went over to the fire and squatted down for the heat. "See I won't get cold if I'm close to the fire, and if this guy caught a could and delaved is cursed dmeon gear training would probably be delayed too."

"We haven't said anything." Shinoa said with unseen smile.

"R-really?" Kimizuki stuttered slightly embarrassed.

"Yes."

"Fine then." He said going back to the fire.

"..."

I watched as Shinoa went over to Mitsuba, and they started to pick on Kimizuki with actions towards Yuu a little bit. Kimizuki was embarrassed that he asking Yoichi if he could kill them, but Yoichi told him that he thought he's gentle as well.

"Don't be embarrassed by Kimi," I said smiling. "I also thought it was sweet of you to make sure he doesn't catch a could."

"Shut up." Kimizuki said all flustered. "All of you."

We then started talking about how long it'll take Yuu to control the demon, and wake up. Shinoa and Mitsuba explained that it'll take up to twenty hours, and the more power the demon let's out the more powerful he'll be once he wakes up. That was when Yuu started to struggle in his sleep, and we all turned our attention to him.

"Did it began?" Yoichi asked looking at Yuu with concern.

"Okay." Mitsuba began turning around from looking at Yuu to us. "Everyone, hold him down so he doesn't get injured."

Both Shinoa and I went over to him once she said that, and I placed his head onto my lap while Shinoa sat beside him in-case he starts struggling again. We all then heard a screech letting us know that some horsemen is coming.

"Horsemen of the apocalypse." Mitsuba said looking in the direction where the noise came from. "And now of all times."

"I'll go squash the monsters." Kimizuki said headed towards where the horsemen are at with his demon weapon gear. "You guys protect him."

"Don't go out too far from us, Kimizuki." Shinoa said still next to me and Yuu, and stared at Kimizuki's back while he walked away. "If Yuu goes on a rampage, it'll be too much for us to handle alone."

"Alright, I'll take care of them nearby." He said running.

"Be careful, Kimizuki!" I called out to him. "You'll never know if one of the vampires may be nearby."

"What?" I asked Shinoa who looked at me with a certain look. "No, I do not like him like that. It'll be a hustle having to do with them and a possible rampage Yuu at the same time."

She looked away, but only to look at Yuu, and told him to not give up knowing that he may not have heard her.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Kimizuki came back about sometime later after killing off the horsemen. A few hours later Yuu showed signs of waked up, so went to his side to, and he opened his eyes.

"Yu-Yuu! Did you come to!" Yoichi yelled out excited that Yuu woke up.

"Hm?" Yuu began, as he started to sit up a bit. "Did I give you guys any trouble?

"Nothing that we couldn't handle." I said smiling at him. "Welcome back."

"H-he's back!" Yoichi called out to Kimizuki who was standing next to us overlooking to see Yuu. "He really came back, right?"

"Geez." Kimizuki said sighing at Yoichi excitement. "You put up some serious struggle."

"You sure did, I had to make sure that you wouldn't hit head on the pavement." I said before I decided to tease him a little. "Even though it might not make any difference with you though."

"Haha, very funny." Yuu said. "And I wasn't planning on struggling, but sorry about that."

"So did you succeed?" Kimizuki asked, and I looked at him.

"Of course he did." I said before Yuu could respond. "Or we would have to deal with a demon Yuu."

"It's fine, so thanks." Yuu said patting Kimizuki's shoulder.

"This kind of got me tired." Mitsuba said teasingly towards Kimizuki. "Let's have Kimizuki's training next week."

"WHAT?!" Kimizuki yelled. "Fuck no. I'm doing it right now!"

"Ehh, I don't want you to do it right now either." Yoichi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, Yoichi. You bastard!"

I just watched them argue, and noticed that Yuu and Shinoa talking.

"Well done." Shinoa said smiling at Yuu. "So, were you alright?"

"Hm, with what?" Yuu asked confused at Shinoa's question.

"Didn't your heart get hurt by the demon?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Yuu said with a smile. "Thanks to you guys, I'm no longer alone."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Alight, everyone we'll do Kimizuki's training tomorrow." I said with a yawn. "We were up for a full day and almost night. Let's get some sleep in, so that we can well energized for Kimizuki's training tomorrow."

"Yes, I agree." Shinoa said nodding her head. "We'll do Kimizuki's tomorrow that way we'll be energized for it."

"So who wants to stay up to keep watch for any horsemen and vampires?" I asked before staring at Kimizuki, who just glared at me. "Kimizuki, how about you keep watch for the rest of the night since it'll be you that will be training tomorrow, so it wouldn't hurt that much."

"Fine." He said almost gritting his teeth before sitting down, while the rest of us all laid down until sleep took us.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry I'm late I was distracted with mostly reading then writing.**_


End file.
